Serpentarde - Annexes
by Lelouchka
Summary: J'aime ma vie. Les enfants c'est génial mais parfois chiant. Heureusement que je retrouve les copines et les copains, ont est tous dans la même galère : se reconstruire après la guerre. Et croyez-moi ce n'est pas facile. Certes, le Ministère a publié un communiqué pour l'expliquer aux gens mais il ne prend pas en compte les ex-Mangemorts. Les cons ! Mais on s'amuse quand même.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à vous ! Je rentre de vacances et donc je recommence à publier. Voilà la suite des aventures de Michelle, c'est en gros sa vie entre les deux guerres.

Cela sera plus drôle que le tome 2 et bien sûr on retrouvera Zoey et Queenie et les enfants.

Des bisous.

* * *

« Severus ? Severus ? » Je pousse légèrement la porte et elle n'offre pas de résistance.

Bon. Réfléchissons. Je dois réfléchir devant une porte entrebâillée. Je peux le faire. C'est mauvais signe que cette porte ne soit pas fermée, Severus n'est pas du genre confiant. Oh mon dieu ! Si ça trouve il lui est arrivé quelque chose… Je dois rentrer dans ce putain d'appartement. Juste, pousse la porte Michelle.

J'angoisse en présence des portes fermées. Et ce depuis ma libération de l'Ordre. Depuis qu'une simple porte représentait tellement. Je ne ferme plus les portes, du moins jamais à clé. Je me sens oppressée quand c'est le cas. Je suis peut-être légèrement devenue claustrophobe, mais essayez de vivre pendant presque 10 mois enfermée…

Allez Michelle, sois courageuse. Pour Severus, tu peux le faire. Sois courageuse… Après tout il aime les Gryffondors cet idiot…

Cela fait trente jours qu'il n'a pas mis un seul pied dehors. Depuis la mort des Potter en réalité. Enfin, celle de Lily surtout… Je pense qu'il était plutôt content de celle de James…

Mais aussi la mort de sa mère, deux jours après celle de Lily. Comment dire qu'il n'est pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout.

Après mon retour héroïque avec mes deux enfants et l'évanouissement de Queenie, ainsi que la fête qui a suivie, ils ont enfin parlé du problème, celui que je sentais depuis que j'ai posé mon gros orteil au Manoir Malefoy. Car oui, maintenant ils font partie de notre bande d'amis, la famille Malefoy. Et en passant Lucius est toujours aussi séduisant… Il porte une canne aussi, sans raison médicale, mais c'est tellement phallique et sexy. Dès qu'il sort violemment sa baguette de sa canne, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire… C'est vraiment sexy une canne. Bon, Fol-Œil en avait une mais lui… Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet.

Ils ont donc finalement mentionné le problème : Severus. Severus et son état catatonique, seul et enfermé dans sa maison miteuse. Vraiment, j'ai vu les photos, et le mot est encore trop faible. Même si pour moi cela ne faisait pas trente jours – merci Dumby de m'avoir oubliée dans ce QG miteux lui aussi – j'ai compris la gravité de la situation directement. Nous avons donc tenu un conseil de guerre, laissant les enfants aux bons soins des elfes de maisons – d'ailleurs il va falloir que je m'en retrouve un. Voir deux…

Ils m'ont raconté qu'ils ont tout essayé pour l'aider mais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Après avoir chacun narré ses multiples échecs, ils se sont tous retournés vers moi et, sincèrement, j'ai commencé à flipper. Une bande de Serpentard, Mangemort ou méchamment attiré par la Magie Noire, qui vous fixe, ce n'est pas très rassurant. Mais finalement ça a été. Ils voulaient que j'essaie. Ils disaient que c'était mon tour… Je les retiens sur ce coup-là… Je viens juste de sortir de mon emprisonnement avec deux bébés et ils veulent que je m'enfonce dans les tréfonds de la caverne glauque, minable, pitoyable et pathétique de ce que Severus ose appeler sa ''maison''.

Bien sûr Lucius n'a pas pût s'empêcher de rajouter perfidement que j'étais une des rares personnes à avoir établi un lien intime avec lui. Et son ton sur le mot ''intime'' ne laissait pas de place au doute. Oh, je l'aurai tué. En plus il ne nous a même pas laissé ragoter dessus – alors que j'aurai bien aimé parler de mes sentiments envers lui à mes copines, il y a moins le risque de s'embrasser comme avec Lupin.

On peut reprocher beaucoup de choses à Lucius Malefoy, mais c'est un ami sincère, parce qu'il sait comme on aime ragoter et il ne ferait jamais rien pour contredire sa femme. Sauf si son meilleur ami va mal.

Ne jamais être son ennemi, ce mec est l'archétype du Serpentard sournois.

Et voilà, après un argumentaire particulièrement bien construit – il aurait un très bon avenir en politique, je voterais peut-être pour lui s'il se présente comme Ministre de la Magie – je me suis retrouvée devant le logis de Severus Snape, lâchement abandonnée par mes prétendus amis. En même temps, le paysage est flippant… Une vieille lande anglaise brumeuse et fantomatique à souhait… Je me demande si ça faisait partie de la description sur l'annonce ?

Je vends maison nulle sur un terrain qui ferait passer Azkaban pour un parc de loisir…

Mouais, pas terrible.

Pas terrible.

Exactement comme ma situation en ce moment précis. Bon, on ne va pas tergiverser encore longtemps, je vais pousser cette porte.

Victoire ! Je suis rentrée ! C'est étrangement propre pour une maison dont le propriétaire n'est pas sorti depuis trente jours… Severus doit être une bonne fée du logis. Non, je dois supprimer ces images mentales, ne pas mettre des ailes pailletées à Severus...

MOUHAHAHA !

Arrête Michelle, ce n'est pas le moment. Pas du tout. Je ressortirai ces images dans un meilleur moment, plus adéquat dirons-nous.

« Severus ? Severus, c'est moi. Michelle. » On ne sait jamais s'il a oublié le son de ma voix… Non ça m'étonnerait.

En soupirant je range ma baguette, ce n'est pas terrible de venir chez son ami en le menaçant, je suis là pour l'aider. Et j'ose espérer qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

« Snape ? » Je rétorque en sursautant en entendant un bruit derrière moi. J'ai inconsciemment posé ma main sur ma baguette, accrochée à ma ceinture, les réflexes ont la vie dure. Même quand je n'avais plus de baguette quand j'étais prisonnière j'avais ce réflexe.

« Severus ? » Je murmure en voyant une forme sombre et humanoïde avachie dans la pièce que je viens de découvrir. « Oh putain ! » Je m'exclame en mettant une main devant ma bouche.

L'odeur est fétide et la pièce est détruite, les murs sont en lambeaux et maculés de sang. Retenant un haut le cœur, je m'avance doucement, le cœur battant la chamade, pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Je bute contre quelque chose et je ferme les yeux. Je reconnais ce son et cette texture, j'ai de nombreuses fois buté dans ces choses-là. Un cadavre. Un cadavre qui n'est pas abîmé, juste mort.

Oh mon dieu ! Pitié pas ça…

Ce n'est pas l'idée du meurtre qui me répugne ni que Severus ait tué quelqu'un, mais l'idée que si le sang sur les murs n'appartient pas au cadavre, il ne peut appartenir qu'à mon ami. Oubliant toute précaution, je me laisse tomber par terre, avançant à tâtons. Finalement ma main touche quelque chose et je souris. Les cheveux gras de Severus. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir – il déteste qu'on touche ces cheveux – je le prends dans mes bras, collant sa tête contre ma poitrine. J'ai remarqué que cela avait tendance à calmer les gens, le contact avec des seins. En même temps c'est confortable, j'ai déjà fait la sieste sur ceux de Zoey, et c'était la meilleure sieste de ma vie.

Le temps s'écoule sans que je parvienne à le mesurer. Je reste là, avec Severus. Lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, en lui caressant le dos, mais pas les cheveux. Finalement après ce qui me paraît être des siècles, il s'éloigne lentement de moi et se relève. Je le suis du regard mais je ne me lève pas, j'attends de voir ce qu'il va faire.

Il me tend la main, une main pâle et fragile, une main merveilleuse. Il a toujours eu des très belles mains. Et on pourrait presque croire qu'il sourit… Le genre de sourire pour lequel il faut une loupe pour le repérer, mais j'ai eu le temps de l'observer.

« Ravie de te revoir Severus. » Je marmonne en lui saisissant la main. « Et si on allait dans le salon maintenant ? »

Sans lâcher ma main, nous allons dans le salon, où l'air est nettement plus respirable. D'un mouvement du pied, je ferme brutalement la porte. Le claquement semble faire sortir Severus de son hébétement et il se précipite dans la cuisine, marmonnant qu'il va faire du thé. J'aimerai bien des petits biscuits mais je ne veux pas en faire trop.

Hourra ! Il a amené des petits biscuits ! Je l'aime ce garçon.

« Je sais que tu aimes bien prendre des biscuits. » Murmure-t-il sans me regarder, concentré dans sa tâche : servir les tasses.

Je prends ma tasse et j'attends. J'attends qu'il me parle, qu'il s'ouvre un tant soit peu.

« Tu sais ? »

« J'ai eu le droit à un récit par Dumbledore en personne. » Je retiens le ''désolée'', essayons de ne pas lui rappeler ce qu'il a perdu. « Et les copains m'ont dit pour ta mère. »

Son regard se darde sur le mien et je le soutiens, je ne cille pas. Lentement, je le devine plus que je le vois, il redevient le Severus que je connais, froid et distant. Je suis sûre qu'il va tout me raconter sans sourciller, sans montrer la moindre émotion. Un génie.

Alors il me raconte, sans fards et sans tabous. Juste avec un air indifférent. Je sais que c'est contrôlé mais quand même. Ce n'est pas humain de retenir autant d'émotions sans exploser en larmes. Il me dit tout. Je pense qu'il ne s'est jamais ouvert à quelqu'un comme ça depuis son amitié avec Evans-Potter.

Il a voulu mourir après la mort de Lily, il ne cache pas ses sentiments, il sait que je sais. Mais qu'il n'a pas eu le courage et que Dumbledore lui a demandé de veiller sur l'enfant. Ce qu'il fera à regret. Il m'expose son plan prévoyant sa mort sans émotions. Il a tué un homme qui lui ressemblait – on ne voyait pas bien dans la pièce mal éclairée – qu'il voulait faire passer pour lui avant de disparaître. Bien sûr il m'explique qu'il comptait abîmer le corps plus que ça, pour que l'identification soit plus difficile. J'en connais un qui a bien appris ses leçons de Mangemorts, c'est le b.a.b.a. Mais il n'a pas réussi non plus. Pour une fois que ces échecs sont biens – parce que certains ont provoqué des catastrophes, c'est ça d'essayer de créer des potions quand on a que 12 ans – il ne peut pas abandonner ce qui reste de Lily, même si c'est un bambin baveux et braillard. Et il a des plans avec Dumbledore – il ne m'en dira pas plus mais je ne lui en veux pas – à propos du garçon, il ne le nomme pas, jamais son prénom.

Il me devance en m'expliquant le sang sur les murs. C'est bien le sien – je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner et chercher sur son corps des traces de blessures, ce qui est inutile puisqu'il est habillé.

« J'ai bu Michelle. J'ai bu comme je n'ai jamais bu. Et… Et quand je bois comme ça, je deviens lui. »

Le dernier mot a été craché avec tant de haine froide et sourde que je sais qu'il parle de son père. Son sale connard de père moldu et violent envers lui et sa mère. Il m'explique qu'il a peur de lui, et que même si la mort de sa mère a été diagnostiquée comme une chute dans les escaliers, il sait que son père l'a tué dans un excès de rage.

Il s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir aidé plus. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là. Tout comme il s'en veut de ne pas avoir pût empêcher la mort de Lily Evans.

Mon dieu, comment arrive-t-il encore à vivre avec tout ça ?

Accentuée par la perte des deux femmes qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde, sa haine envers son père a atteint son paroxysme, même James Potter serait son meilleur ami à côté.

Tandis qu'il parle de son père d'un ton haineux, des souvenirs me reviennent, une conversation eut à Poudlard avec Severus. Que nous deux dans la salle commune…

…

 _« Je le tuerai Michelle. Il mourra de ma main et je n'aurai aucun remords. »_

 _« Je suis sincèrement désolée Severus. »_

 _« Et je t'aiderai si tu veux. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« C'est ce que font les amis. »_

…

Je me rappelle de tout à présent et sans m'en rendre compte que me lève, forte et déterminée, sous le regard surpris de Severus.

« Michelle ? »

« Tu te rappelles la discussion sur ton père ? Salle commune à Poudlard ? Quand tu as parlé de le tuer ? » Je lâche sans précautions, après tout, tout ce qu'il vient de me raconter, il l'a dit sur le même ton que Queenie qui nous parle de son petit-déjeuner.

Je vois ses yeux qui s'écarquillent et je souris.

« Tu avais dit que tu pourrais le tuer. Et j'avais dit que je t'aiderai. Allons-y. Si tu veux. Mais sincèrement moi il me débecte au plus haut point. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est ce que font les amis. »

« Tu pourrais ? »

« Pour toi ? Oui. Cela dépend entièrement de toi. Si tu veux nous pouvons l'anéantir, lui et son immondice. Le faire disparaître à jamais. Et je ne suis pas à un meurtre près. »

« Moi non plus. » Rétorque Severus en se levant.

« On y va alors ? »

« On y va. » S'exclame-t-il en me tendant la main pour transplaner.

Nous atterrissons entre deux buissons, il m'indique que la maison est à quelques minutes de marche. Dans le silence nous marchons et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Il le remarque et s'arrête. Je me tais aussitôt, j'espère qu'il ne va pas le prendre mal…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » Me demande-t-il en me regardant.

Ouf, il n'a pas l'air en colère, juste légèrement surpris mais aussi légèrement souriant.

« Juste… C'est comme au bon vieux temps. Une petite mission… Un petit meurtre pour se remonter le moral. »

Ma justification semble lui convenir puisque son sourire passe de microscopique à minuscule.

« Tu te rappelles la fois où on s'est retrouvés face à ces sorcières armées de poupées vaudous ? » Souffle Severus alors que nous reprenons notre marche.

« M'en parle pas ! Mon dieu ! Will avait une peur bleue des aiguilles depuis ce jour-là… Et là fois où on a dût trouver le vieux fou qui vivait dans la forêt ? »

« Celui qu'on a poursuivi dans la forêt ? Et qui courrait nu ? »

« Oui ! Oh, qu'est-ce qu'on a ri… »

Nous pouffons ensembles dans le silence de la nuit – vive l'adrénaline pré-meurtre – jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons devant l'Impasse du Tisseur.

« On devrait s'assurer qu'il est bien là non ? »

« Tu as raison. _Hominum revelio._ » Murmure Severus.

« Merde… Il n'est pas tout seul… Tu veux faire quoi ? » Je chuchote en me tournant vers Severus qui a les sourcils froncés.

« Ce sont ces amis alcooliques. Ils n'étaient pas sympas avec ma mère eux aussi… » Grogne Severus entre ses dents.

« Allons-y alors. Comme ça je ne serai pas venu pour rien. Enfin si tu veux que je vienne avec toi… » Je rajoute précipitamment.

« Viens avec moi. Rentre. Mais laisse-moi mon père. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Je murmure en serrant sa main alors que je sens mes yeux s'embuer. Je retiens mes larmes.

Je ne pleure pas à cause de ce que l'on va faire mais parce que cette phrase n'a jamais été aussi vraie Je ferais vraiment tout pour lui. Et ça me brise le cœur.

« Merci Michelle. » Murmure-t-il en me lâchant la main avant de rentrer dans le jardin.

 _Je t'aime Severus._

…

Quand nous ressortons, la matinée est déjà bien entamée, alors nous transplanons directement, on ne veut pas être vus. Sans vraiment le chercher je nous fais atterrir devant le Manoir Malefoy.

« Ils étaient inquiets pour toi tu sais… » Je marmonne en réponse à son levé de sourcil.

« Il n'y a plus de raison maintenant. Tu avais raison tu sais. Un bon petit meurtre d'un monstre répugnant, ça remonte le moral comme jamais. »

« Apprête-toi à en prendre un coup dans le moral quand tu vas devoir nettoyer ta pièce… Oh ! Fait pas cette tête-là, je t'aiderai va ! Quoi que vu comment ta maison est arrangée, tu es une très bonne fée du logis. »

Il fait comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu et redresse la tête pour traverser le portail magique du Manoir Malefoy.

« C'est très plaisant de t'avoir comme amie Michelle. » Lâche-t-il du bout des lèvres avant de sonner à la porte, se faisant accueillir à bras ouverts par nos amis.

Voilà, l'adrénaline post-meurtre est retombée

Je reste quelques secondes immobiles, profitant qu'ils sont tous focalisés sur Severus. Une amie… Je pense que Severus ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Lily Evans, et si c'est presque beau d'une manière très niaise, pour moi, ce n'est pas très agréable.

Mais je ne pleurerai pas. Il faut relativiser.

Il est là. On est tous là, tous réunis et heureux. Et surtout en vie. Et c'est vraiment tout ce qui compte.

Et puis, un chagrin d'amour n'a jamais tué personne. J'ai encore la carte Lupin sous le coude.

Quoi qu'il doit être dans un piteux état après les récents évènements.

Je pourrais lui passer une petite visite, je suis plutôt bonne pour sortir les gens de leur état catatonique, regardez Severus qui…ronchonne devant les enfants. Je suis sûre qu'il fait ça juste pour ne pas casser son image, il adore le petit Draco en réalité.

Ouais, je vais faire une visite à Lupin. Et s'il est dans un sale état, je le ferais sortir de cet état.

Juste, je ne pense pas que le meurtre soit une option envisageable pour lui. Peut-être que le sexe serait mieux… C'était ma deuxième option avec Severus, il faudrait voir ce que cela donne sur un Gryffondor trahi et seul. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais en ce moment, Severus a plus de véritables amis que Lupin. Et c'est incroyablement triste. J'en pleurerai si je n'étais pas entourée de mes amis… Mon dieu, je suis vraiment à fleur de peau. Je n'ai pas encore pleuré une seule fois depuis mon retour. Pas une seule fois je me suis transformée en fontaine.

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque…

Remarque, je peux pleurer, je sors d'une grossesse particulièrement éprouvante – le truc des hormones marche toujours, c'est un conseil de Narcissa qui a utilisé cette excuse – et je viens d'aider l'homme que j'aime éperduemment – et qui ne m'aime pas – à tuer son père, j'ai même carrément proposé l'idée…

Ouais, je suis en droit de pleurer.

Les chutes du Niagara n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, je viens d'entrer dans la compétition.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des idées aussi.

J'ai fait une liste des moments que j'aimerai écrire. En pêle mêle :

Les retours de Severus et Remus, une description des enfants, des moments Severus et les enfants et Remus et les enfants, les mariages de Zoey (c'est canon, elle s'est marié 7 fois et chacun de ses maris est mort dans de mystérieuses circonstances en lui laissant plein d'argent), les relations amoureuses de Queenie qui n'arrive pas à oublier Regulus, les problèmes de Michelle qui joue un double jeu et les répercussions sur ces enfants...

Et vos encouragements me sont très bénéfiques.

Serpentardement vôtre


	2. Chapter 2

« Blaise, Draco, laissez Ianto tranquille pour l'amour de Merlin ! Et toi Capucine arrête de lancer du sable sur les autres enfants ! Draco ! Ne vole pas trop haut avec ton balai. Certes je ne suis pas ta mère mais tu es sous ma responsabilité alors fais ce que je dis ! Et n'essaie pas de jouer au petit chef avec moi, je gagnerai ! Blaise, arrête de te moquer ! Capucine ! Rend son balai à Draco ! Et laissez James tranquilles ! »

« Ouais ! Ne vous en approchez pas ! Je suis la seule qui ait le droit de le taquiner ! » S'exclame Capucine en fonçant sur Blaise.

Mon dieu ! Ils ne vont pas se battre quand même ? Ces enfants sont intenables ! Et voilà, ils se battent ! Je les hais ! Heureusement que c'est un parc réservé aux sorciers, un maléfice de jambe en coton devrait les calmer.

Ah, parfait, ils boudent maintenant.

« Promettez-moi que vous allez vous calmer. Et Draco je te confisque ton balai tant que tu t'en serviras pour frapper les autres. Et non Blaise, je ne te le donnerai pas… Tu ne peux pas balayer le sable du bac à sable ! »

Ces enfants sont fous !

Je retourne m'asseoir sur mon banc et je le libère du maléfice, le balai dans les bras.

C'est bon, ils se sont calmés. Draco, Blaise et Capucine jouent à la dinette

Ces trois-là sont insupportables, contrairement à James et Ianto qui sont très calmes.

Mais je les aime tous teeeellement.

Draco a déjà tout du petit chef, et même si ce n'est pas le plus âgé. Physiquement, c'est écrit qu'il appartient à la famille Malefoy, cheveux blonds presque blancs, yeux bleus, teint pâle… Beaucoup de gens trouvent que c'est le parfait sosie de son père et qu'il doit en être très fier. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Lucius non plus d'ailleurs, il ne veut pas que son fils lui ressemble.

Il est très difficile à percer à jour Lucius, même Narcissa a parfois du mal, assez rarement certes. Lucius ne montre rien, un peu comme Severus, ils ont un visage tout fait. Sauf que celui de Severus est moins noble et montre plus de mépris pour tout. Certes, Lucius aussi montre du mépris, mais pas en notre présence. Parfois on peut apercevoir une bride d'émotion passer sur son visage, principalement quand cela concerne Draco. Lucius l'aime tellement. Et c'est pour cela que je suis sûre qu'il ne veut pas que son fils lui ressemble, il ne veut pas qu'il vive sa vie, il veut qu'il soit libre.

Bien sûr que Lucius n'aime toujours pas les moldus mais de là à dire qu'il serait prêt à en tuer à nouveau sans état d'âme… Avoir un fils l'a tellement changé, il ne veut plus faire ça, tout comme les autres Mangemorts, Nott, Avery et tout cela. Ils ont vu trop de leurs camarades derrière les grilles d'Azkaban. C'est aussi cette peur d'Azkaban qui les retient de recommencer. Parce que nous, anciens Mangemorts, nous vivons avec la peur au ventre. La peur d'être rattrapé par notre passé la peur de devoir quitter tous ceux que nous aimons, la peur de leur jugement. Nos enfants ne sont pas nous. Certes, ils n'aiment pas les moldus et les sang-mêlés mais j'ose espérer qu'ils n'iront pas plus loin que des paroles.

Enfin Draco et Blaise ne les aiment pas, il s'insulte de ''sang-de-bourbe'' et taquine James en l'appelant ''traître à son sang'' et ''Weasley caché'', tout ça parce qu'il est roux. Même s'ils ne veulent pas être méchant, j'ai déjà retrouvé mon petit bébé de 1 an qui pleurait parce qu'il avait peur d'être un nul comme les Weasley. Maintenant ils ont arrêtés et ils l'appellent juste ''rouquin''.

Ianto s'en moque royalement je crois. En tout cas quand la discussion vient, il jette un regard méprisant au possible – cet enfant idolâtre Severus, ça doit être ça. Les autres voient ça comme un signe de son mépris des moldus, moi je vois ça comme un signe de son mépris pour ses questions qu'il trouve futiles et inintéressantes.

James et Capucine ne disent rien ou se contente de hocher la tête, ne cessant de m'envoyer des regards anxieux, qui me font mal à chaque fois.

Nous avons la télé chez nous – bien cachée pour quand mes amis viennent – et ils portent des vêtements moldus. Après ma libération, quand j'ai meublé mon appartement avec Remus, j'y ai installé des objets moldus, sans réfléchir. Et à cause de cela mes enfants doivent cacher à leurs amis leurs opinions des moldus, qu'ils ne détestent absolument pas.

Pourquoi les enfants doivent-ils payer le prix de nos erreurs ? Moi je sais mentir, mais eux, ils sont si jeunes. Ce n'est pas l'image que je veux leur donner…

« Maman ! »

« Oui James ? »

« Tu peux me donner mon livre ? Je vais lire avec Ianto… »

« Bien sûr mon amour. »

Je lui donne et il repart en courant, s'installer auprès de Ianto.

Le livre de James a juste des images, mais il adore tellement les livres. Je suis sûr qu'il sera à Serdaigle, il est intelligent et sérieux. Ou alors il sera à Poufsouffle, tellement il est gentil.

Il adule Remus et cela me va, c'est un bon modèle de vie.

Sauf l'aspect ''je tombe amoureux d'un criminel''.

Non, c'est méchant. Tout le monde est tombé sur le cul en découvrant que Black était le traître. Inconsciemment mon regard se tourne vers Ianto qui lit paisiblement à côté de mon fils.

Ianto ressemble tellement à son père, tellement à Regulus et donc tellement à Sirius. Il n'a rien pris de Queenie, c'est un petit Black tout ce qu'il y a de plus stéréotypé. Les cheveux noirs et longs – au grand désespoir de Queenie, il refuse de se les couper – les yeux gris des Black. Le côté aristocratique il l'a pris des deux, je veux bien l'admettre.

Mais Ianto à quelque chose de plus, il est…étrange. Vraiment, il est bizarre comme enfant. Il ne joue pas. Jamais. Et il ne rigole que très rarement. Et il est beaucoup trop intelligent. Il a cinq ans et il s'est déjà créé un langage secret… Il me fait un peu penser à ce personnage de livres anglais, Sherlock Holmes, sans les cadavres.

Je dois avouer qu'il me fait un peu peur aussi. Parfois son regard croise le mien et j'ai l'impression qu'il sait. Qu'il sait quoi, je ne sais pas, mais l'impression est là, c'est même une certitude.

Il ne parle pas, il écoute en silence et il comprend. C'est incroyablement flippant.

Je pense qu'il ira à Serdaigle. Il pourrait aller à Serpentard, ça lui arrive de manipuler les gens – jamais nous, juste des inconnus et des connaissances – en quelques phrases et un regard froid.

Étrangement, il m'adore. Souvent, il fait toutes les pièces jusqu'à me trouver. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne sourit pas. Il s'assoit et lit. Il lit déjà comme un enfant de dix ans. Une fois il m'a expliqué pourquoi il aimait ma compagnie. Parce qu'il aime bien le ''mystère que je dégage'' après avoir rajouté ''je ne dirais rien, je sais que c'est un secret.'' Cet enfant est vraiment flippant.

Malgré cela, Blaise et Draco ne l'embêtent pas. Déjà parce qu'il est plus grand mais je pense aussi parce qu'ils sont mal à l'aise et qu'ils en ont peur. Pourtant ils sont amis. Les enfants sont tellement étranges et fascinants.

Ianto aime bien James aussi, il essaie de lui apprendre son langage secret et lui lit des histoires. Enfin, plutôt des livres de classe. La dernière fois il lui lisait le livre de DCFM des premières années. Je ne sais pas de qui il tient cet amour des livres et de la connaissance…

James et Capucine ne sauraient être plus différents. Le premier est roux avec des lunettes, poli, timide et respectueux des conventions. Enfin sauf quand sa sœur l'entraîne dans ses méfaits. Les autres, Blaise et Draco, le taquinent énormément mais sa sœur est toujours là pour le défendre. Je préfèrerai qu'il se défende tout seul mais bon… Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'ils s'aiment autant tous les deux. L'amour fraternel ce n'est jamais très facile, et j'en connais un rayon. Il n'est pas attiré par le Quidditch – ça il le tient de moi – contrairement à sa sœur.

Capucine est tout l'inverse de son frère. Elle est brune aux yeux bleus et à un visage assez dur. Elle est brusque et n'a aucun sens des conventions, elle se bagarre et répond sans honte aux taquineries de Blaise et Draco. Et pas seulement avec ses poings, mais aussi avec des sorts. Elle m'a volé plusieurs fois ma baguette la chipie. J'ai aussi récemment découvert – non je n'espionne pas mes enfants – qu'elle adule McGonagall.

Je ne sais pas comment elle a entendu parler de la vieille chouette mais je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est Lupin. Il lui aura fait son éloge à tous les coups.

Elle ressemble à Evan en réalité, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle se fait entendre et veut se faire respecter. C'est incroyable comment elle redouble d'effort pour être au même niveau que les garçons, et je suis sûre qu'elle sera une grande joueuse de Quidditch.

Par contre c'est quasiment sûr qu'elle finira à Gryffondor. Elle est bien trop tête brûlée.

Bref, mes deux enfants sont des parfaits opposés.

Parfois je me dis que ça aurait dû être l'inverse, que les sexes ont été changés. James correspond beaucoup plus aux standards féminin que veux la société, comme Capucine aux standards masculins.

Mais Fuck la société.

* * *

Voilà voilà, une petite description des enfants. J'ai finalement décidé de mettre en avant le personnage de Ianto parce qu'il va avoir un rôle à jouer lors de la deuxième guerre. Comment trouvez-vous les enfants ?

 **Et j'ai une grande question à vous poser : voulez-voir Severus avec Michelle à la fin (toute fin) ou préférez vous qu'il meurt toujours amoureux de Lily?**

En fait j'ai des idées pour les deux ''fins'' et j'aime bien les deux, alors à vous de choisir.

En ce qui concerne la description de la famille Malefoy, ce n'est peut-être pas hyper canon (quoi qu'on ne sache rien de leurs motivations et histoire dans les livres) mais je les aime bien. Et puis Michelle est une ancienne Mangemort.

J'aimerai bien exploiter comment vivent les Mangemorts après la guerre, est-ce que ça vous intéresserait?

Et sinon, le prochain chapitre reviendra sur la relation Severus - Michelle quand les enfants étaient encore des bébés, donc un petit retour dans le temps.

Bises!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey !

Voià la suite.

On retrouve Severus. J'ai peur qu'il soit un peu OOC. Désolée. Mais en même temps on peut se dire qu'avec les livres, on ne sait pas comment il est dans le vie de tous les jours.

* * *

Fiou ! Enfin un peu de tranquillité… J'ai enfin réussi à coucher les enfants. J'espère qu'ils dorment… Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à ne pas faire de bruit.

 _BLAM !_

Ca c'est le son de la porte d'entrée qui claque violemment. Et qui va réveiller les enfants…

JE VAIS TUER LE CONNARD QUI RENTRE CHEZ MOI A CETTE HEURE-CI !

Bon, c'est Severus. Et il a l'air remonté… Mais tant pis pour lui…

« Putain Severus ! On ne t'a jamais appris à rentrer en douceur chez les gens ? » Je murmure de ma voix la plus agressive.

« Je… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des pleurs retentissent.

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de paraître désolé ! Tu viens avec moi les rendormir ! Et pas de mais ! » Je grogne en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant à l'étage.

Il a les mains froides, ça fait du bien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de souffler depuis le premier coucher des enfants et ça me mets à chaque en nage. Parfois je regrette d'être tombée enceinte. Non, c'est horrible… Mon dieu je suis une mère horrible… Mais c'est vrai que parfois j'ai envie de les jeter par la fenêtre… Je devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un… Genre aux filles… Mais si elles disent non…

Je verrais ça plus tard, pour l'instant je dois rendormir mes adorables petits monstres… Et c'est l'occasion de voir comment Severus se débrouille avec des bébés.

Non pas que je pense à en avoir un jour avec lui. Ainsi qu'une belle vie de couple.

Naaaan.

« Tu prends Capu, je m'occupe de James. » Je marmonne en entrant dans la bruyante chambre.

« Un jour tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu l'as appelé James ? » Demande doucement Severus en nous immobilisant.

C'est alors que je me rends compte qu'on se tient toujours les mains… Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer Michelle !

« Un jour tu m'expliqueras tes mystères avec Dumbledore ? »

« Je… »

Il lâche ma main.

« Pas à moi Severus. Pas à moi... Ce n'est pas grave. Allons les rendormir. »

Severus fini d'endormir les enfants, il est incroyablement doué. Et il chante super bien, j'ai failli m'endormir en écoutant sa berceuse. Du coup, je l'ai laissé gérer tout seul. Enfin, il m'a plutôt demandé de partir dès qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il chantonnait à voix haute. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que je l'entende chanter. Ce qui est stupide parce que je l'entends à travers la porte. Oui j'ai mon oreille collée contre la porte et alors ?

Merdee !

Il a ouvert la porte en mode ninja. Et je suis partie avec. Mais Severus m'a rattrapé. Il est vraiment tout maigre…

« Désolée… » Je marmonne alors que je retrouve mon équilibre. « Mais tu chantes très bien tu sais. Et tu es très doué avec les enfants. Où tu as appris ça ? » Je demande en entrant dans l'ascenseur, suivi par Severus.

« Tu es sérieuse avec cet ascenseur en fer forgé ? Il a dût te coûter une fortune… Tu n'aurais pas pût mettre un escalier ? »

« Oui. Mais il n'est pas magnifique cet ascenseur ? On dirait une grande cage à oiseaux. Et aussi les escaliers s'est dangereux pour les enfants. »

« Alors qu'un ascenseur où l'on peut se coincer les doigts et y rester coincé ça ne l'est pas ? »

Je me tourne vers lui et lui jette mon regard le plus noir tandis que les portes se ferment.

« Ravale ton petit sourire Severus ! On ne peut pas coucher dans un escalier, mais dans un ascenseur si ! Aha ! Voilà ! »

« Et le risque que les mouvements le bloque ? »

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai. On va essayer. »

« Quoi ?! Michelle ne… »

Trop tard, me voilà en train de sautiller dans mon ascenseur tandis que Snape s'agrippe aux barreaux en forme d'arabesque.

« Tu vois ça… »

Un horrible grincement me coupe dans mon élan et l'ascenseur s'immobilise.

« Oups… »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? » Lâche Severus en pâlissant.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… Mais ce n'est pas grave, on va ouvrir les portes et sauter… Avec un sort de coussinage… Merde, je n'ai pas ma baguette… »

Je jette un regard plein d'espoir à Severus qui soupire.

« Oui bon ça va ! Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ma baguette pour coucher mes enfants ? »

« Le sortilège d'endormissement… » Marmonne-t-il en farfouillant dans ses poches.

« C'est horrible à utiliser sur ses propres enfants ! »

Mes sourcils se haussent en même temps qu'un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Severus.

« Mon dieu ! C'est génial ! »

« Ce qui ne l'est pas en revanche c'est que je n'ai pas ma baguette non plus. » Peste Severus avant de me lancer un regard noir. « Je te hais ! » Grommelle-t-il. « _Accio baguette !_ »

Je fais de même et nous attendons.

Nous attendons mais rien ne vient. On se regarde et il est aussi perplexe que moi.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je maîtrise ce sort à la perfection… »

« Pareil. Je sais même le faire en informulé… » Ajoute Severus avant de hausser les sourcils. « Tu n'aurais pas mis un sort d'impassibilité sur ta porte du salon ? »

Merde.

« Putain ! » Grogne-t-il avant de se laisser tomber contre les murs. « Quel est l'intérêt ? »

« Pour des discussions privées avec les filles… Mais ce n'est pas grave on va ouvrir manuellement. Allez, aide-moi ! » Je m'exclame en commençant à pousser et tirer les portes.

« Et après on saute ? C'est haut quand même ! » Marmonne Severus en venant m'aider.

« Tu as le vertige ? »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne faisais pas de Quidditch ? »

« Parce que tu es nul. » Je rétorque en poussant de toutes mes forces, sans succès. « Désolée… » Je rajoute en me tournant vers lui.

« Non, tu as raison. Mais j'ai aussi le vertige. À part quand je vole, mais on va tellement vite… » Soupire-t-il en souriant, un sourire que je lui rends.

Oui, un avantage d'avoir été Mangemort c'est que l'on sait voler sans balai. Enfin, je n'ai jamais été très douée.

« On y arrivera pas… » Marmonne Severus après plusieurs bonnes longues minutes d'effort.

« Je suis…gna…sûre que…raaaah…oui ! »

Nom de Dieu, que ces portes sont dures…

« Voyons Michelle ! » Soupire Severus en se laissant tomber contre les barreaux avant de se laisser glisser. « On est tous les deux aussi athlétiques que stupides. Aïe. »

« Tu as raison. » Je grogne en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Il m'a fait un compliment ! Allez je profite de la situation pour poser ma tête sur son épaule, il me laisse faire. « Queenie vient à 7h demain, elle nous délivrera. »

« Elle peut rentrer ? »

« Ouais, elle a les mêmes droits que moi. »

Severus hoche la tête et nous nous taisons.

« N'empêche, si tu avais eu un escalier rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… » Ricane Severus en posant sa tête sur la mienne.

« Et si tu n'étais pas rentré comme un fou en claquant la porte rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es venu ? » Je demande en me tournant vers lui.

Oh mon dieu, nos lèvres sont très proches.

« Demain soir c'est la réunion de pré-rentrée… Et ça me tue de revoir tous ces élèves. Ils sont nuls ! Tellement nuls ! Par année je n'en ai que deux qui ont un niveau suffisamment acceptable. »

« Et… »

« J'avais besoin de voir un visage amical avant de commencer une année de torture. Et j'espérais descendre dans ta réserve d'alcool pour oublier. » Il soupire. « Je crois que c'est foutu… »

« Nope ! _Accio whisky !_ » Je marmonne en tendant la main.

Je devine le sourire de Severus tandis que la bouteille arrive devant nous.

« Par contre je n'ai pas de verres… »

« Tu es géniale ! C'est un peu inquiétant que tu ais de l'alcool dans ton ascenseur mais c'est génial. Et j'ai travaillé dans un orphelinat pendant les vacances scolaires… »

« Oh… C'est pour ça… Et… »

« Pourquoi un orphelinat ? » M'interrompt-il tandis que je hoche la tête. « Je comprenais ces enfants. Et je voulais me rassurer, me dire que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir une enfance misérable. »

« Je suis désolée Severus. » Je murmure en lui tendant la bouteille, ça me paraît la meilleure chose à faire.

Nous buvons plusieurs gorgées en silence, jusqu'à ce que Severus pouffe doucement.

Oh mon dieu ! Il est bourré ! Severus ne pouffe jamais sauf quand il boit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » Je demande en pouffant aussi.

« Ces barreaux sont teeellement inconfortables ! Et tu pensais à y faire l'amour ?! »

« T'es con ! Pas spécialement contre les barreaux… Mais ils peuvent être utiles. Pour s'y attacher. Pas tout le corps, juste les mains et… Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si tu te rapproches plus je t'embrasse. »

« Très bien. »

QUOI ? Mon dieu il est complètement bourré… Ce n'est pas bien, je profite de lui, je suis sobre. Il a bu plus de la moitié de la bouteille à lui tout seul…

En même temps, je suis à Serpentard… Je profite des gens. Et il est adulte, il est consentant.

On verra demain.

* * *

Je passerai sur la honte intersidéral du réveil.

Queenie est partie en pleurant de rire.

Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne le raconterait à personne, mais je suis sûre que dans une heure, Zoey sait. Et sans doute Narcissa aussi.

Aussitôt sortie, je me suis précipitée aux toilettes de l'étage, après avoir vérifié que les enfants allaient bien et Severus est sans doute aux toilettes du bas. Ou alors il a une vessie en acier.

Assise confortablement je réfléchis à cette nuit.

Je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça entre Severus et moi… On doit en parler, mettre des limites.

Il est toujours amoureux de Lily Evans et même s'il m'aime bien, je ne la remplacerai pas. Dans le meilleur des cas peut-être qu'un jour il m'aimera. Dans le pire, il aimera l'autre sang de bourbe toute sa vie.

Ce qui serait pathétique.

C'est décidé, nous aurons LA discussion.

Bon en fait, il est déjà parti. Quel connard ! Partir comme un voleur ! Je le hais ! En plus il part pour Poudlard aujourd'hui…

Bordel de merde, ça fait chier.

* * *

Et voilà. Au prochain chapitre on aura LA discussion Severus Michelle.

Sinon, j'ai lu Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit. Je pense qu'elle l'a écrit en pensant à nous, auteurs de fanfictions. Je n'en dirais pas plus, mais allez le lire. J'ai aussi vu qu'elle allait sortir trois nouveaux livres, un sur la première guerre des sorciers, un autre sur Poudlard et un troisième sur je ne sais plus quoi. J'ai teeeeellement hâte ! Franchement ça m'a refait ma journée.

Des bisous.


	4. Chapter 4

« Severus ! »

« Ah ! Salut Michelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Dans l'allée des embrumes ? Je viens chercher un cadeau pour Lucius… Et je sais qu'il adore les vieux artefacts plein de magie alors… » Je lui montre la boutique de Barjow & Beurk. « Et toi ? »

« La même. Et aussi refaire mon stock de potion. »

« Tu m'accompagnes chez Barjow et Beurk ? Caractacus Beurk s'est mis en tête de m'épouser… »

« Et tu ne veux pas ? Comme c'est bizarre. Il est pourtant relié à la famille Black, ça ferait une très belle union de sang-pur… » Lâche-t-il en ricanant. Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

« Aha ! Très drôle ! Il a 80 ans ! Et puis tu as vu son nom ? Personne ne voudrait porter ça. Madame Beurk… Immonde ! »

Je rigole et lui prend le bras. Direction le magasin du vieux pervers.

« Ah ! Ma chère et ravissante Miss Yaxley… Oh ! Vous êtes avec Monsieur Snape à ce que je vois. »

« En effet. Elle est avec moi. » Rétorque Severus d'un ton dur.

« Vous venez faire votre liste de cadeaux de mariage ? » Demande-t-il tandis qu'il me déshabille du regard.

Je vais lui lancer un sort à ce connard !

« Absolument pas. Nous venons chercher un cadeau pour Lucius. » Rétorque Severus et ma main lâche ma baguette. Je sais parfaitement où il veut en venir et c'est brillant.

« Lu…Lucius Malefoy ? Monsieur Malefoy ? » Balbutie-t-il et Severus et moi nous sourions.

Le nom de Lucius a toujours cet effet là sur les gens. Enfin ceux qui savent à quel point il est puissant et qu'il peut faire fermer une boutique. Surtout une spécialisée dans la Magie Noire. Il serait encore plus adoré par le Ministère.

« Celui-là même, c'est un très bon ami. Et puisque vous le connaissez si bien, je suppose que nos achats seront vus à la baisse n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ou…Oui. Bien sûr. Tout ce que vous voulez Madame Yaxley. »

« Et comme vous manquez de respect envers mon amie, je présume que son achat ne lui coûtera rien ? »

« B…Bien sûr. »

« Et comme nous allons l'acheter ensemble, Monsieur Snape et moi-même, il nous sera gentiment offert, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout ce que vous voulez. »

Sa révérence est pitoyable.

« Dans ce cas nous prendrons cette amulette et cette bague. » Rétorque Severus.

« C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous ! » Je m'exclame alors que nous sortons tous les deux, notre cadeau bien emballé dans les bras.

« Très bien joué Severus ! On va à l'apothicaire maintenant ? »

Tandis que Severus examine de nombreux ingrédients qui me sont complètement inconnus, je le regarde. Je vais l'inviter à prendre un thé et s'il accepte je veux qu'on ait cette discussion.

Ça fait déjà sept mois que je dis ça. Quelle chance j'ai eu de le croiser à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Bon, ok, ce n'était pas de la chance. Je savais qu'il y allait. Narcissa a balancé. Mais bon, parfois il faut un peu forcer le destin.

« On va prendre un thé ? » Je lâche avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Parce que je le connais, il serait capable de me parler de ses potions et de ses ingrédients pendant des heures.

« Allez, direction le Chaudron Baveur. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. C'est le week-end, tes copies à corriger peuvent attendre. De toute façon tu vas leur mettre des D parce qu'ils sont tous nuls. Et j'offre. »

Je ne lui laisse pas trop le choix et je l'entraîne dans le Pub.

Nous buvons notre thé en silence. Je regarde ma tasse car je sens ses yeux qui me scrutent et cela me stresse énormément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Michelle ? » Demande-t-il à voix basse.

Je soupire doucement et je relève les yeux.

« En fait… » Autre soupir. « C'est à propos de…toi et moi. Enfin, juste…savoir ce qu'il en est… On a quand même couchés ensembles plusieurs fois, la dernière fois c'est toi qui a initié le truc, et on s'entend très bien donc… Je… Je ne te demande rien de particulier, je sais que tu es encore touché par la mort de Lily Evans mais… Juste… comment tu le vis ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi ? Si ça veut dire quelque chose. »

Nous nous fixons et ses sourcils sont froncés.

« Et je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi hein… »

Ses sourcils se défroncent et son visage se détend. Ça fait tellement mal. Continue de sourire Michelle, tu es forte. Tu t'enfonçais des aiguilles dans la peau tout en souriant pour t'entraîner à être forte. Tu peux le faire.

« Alors ? Prend ton temps. Mais j'aimerai savoir un peu quand même. »

« Michelle je… » Il soupire aussi. Décidément il y a beaucoup de soupir entre nous. « Déjà, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois si… »

« Je t'interromps tout de suite, tu n'as pas à être désolé. J'étais consentante. Totalement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de m'envoyer en l'air avec des enfants en bas âge, alors, c'était même plutôt bienvenu. »

Ses sourcils se haussent. J'adore quand il fait ça ! Quand ils sont à cette hauteur ça veut dire qu'il est vraiment surpris, pris de court. Et ce n'est pas souvent.

« Comme tu l'as dit, je… »

« Lily. Je m'en doute. C'est encore récent, c'est normal. »

« En effet et… Je ne suis pas à l'aise pour parler de ça… Manque d'expérience sans doute. Mais… c'est vrai ce que tu dis. Nous avons eu des rapports plusieurs fois et nous nous entendons très bien. Je pense que…le mieux c'est d'arrêter de…coucher ensemble. Contentons-nous d'une amitié simple. Elle… Lily est encore trop…présente et… Je tiens énormément à toi Michelle, vraiment énormément et je ne veux pas te blesser donc… Il vaut peut-être mieux prévenir que guérir… On arrête, c'est le mieux à faire. »

Ok.

Fais chier.

« Très bien. Tu as raison. Je vais y aller je pense. Je n'aime pas laisser les enfants seuls avec mon elfe de maison trop longtemps. On se voit le week-end prochain chez les Malefoy. Salut ! »

Je pars beaucoup trop précipitamment pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose cloche.

Mais je pars beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mes larmes.

Aussitôt dehors je transplane chez Queenie. J'ai un laisser-passer et j'arrive directement dans sa cuisine.

« AH ! Michelle ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Franchement tu pourrais… Michelle ? Oh ma chérie qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chut, je suis là… Pleure, pleure ma belle, ça fait du bien… » Je me laisse complètement aller dans les bras de Queenie tandis qu'elle me caresse les cheveux. « Viens allons dans le salon… Dolly ! Va chercher Zoey, dis-lui que c'est urgent ! Puis prépare-nous du thé et des gâteaux. »

« Bien maîtresse ! »

« Ma belle… Michelle… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur ma chérie. » Demande-t-elle une fois qu'on est installées dans le canapé, collées l'une contre l'autre.

« C'est Severus. ! » Je balbutie avant de refondre en larmes.

« C'est un connard Michelle. Viens… Laisse-toi aller… Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour toi, je serais toujours là pour toi. »

« Moi aussi ! » Retentit la voix de Zoey qui nous rejoint immédiatement dans notre étreinte mouillée. « Et au moindre mot de ta part, je m'en vais lui briser les couilles ! »


	5. Chapter 5

« Hé Michelle je…. Wow ! C'est pour qui que tu te fais belle comme ça ? »

« Pour personne ! » Je rétorque rapidement en me retournant.

Ok. Zoey ne me croit absolument pas. Je déteste son petit sourire supérieur. Enfin, je l'adore, mais pas quand il m'est adressé. Elle se tait et me regarde, toujours en souriant. Je soupire.

« Ca fait trop ? » Je lâche en me mordillant les lèvres. « Et arrête de sourire ! »

« Non, tu es très belle. Ça fait un peu…sortie du dimanche, genre tu vas voir ton mec en prison… Tu ne vas pas voir Black quand même ? » Ajoute-t-elle précipitamment d'un air effaré. « Parce que si c'est le cas, je te couvrirai même si… »

« Non ! » Je la coupe brutalement. « Ce n'est pas Black. C'est…un mec que j'ai rencontré rapidement en achetant des vêtements pour James et Capucine… »

« La jeune maman qui drague au rayon enfant… J'aime ça. Et sinon, oui, ça fait peut-être un peu trop… Essaie plus naturelle. »

« Moi au naturel en ce moment c'est pantalon moche et tee-shirt troué… » Je peste en me déshabillant. « Et merci pour ta crème contre les vergetures… Tu avais raison, ça marche vraiment bien. »

« Je sais. Et tu ne veux pas mettre une robe de sorcier ? » Ajoute-t-elle timidement.

Je m'immobilise. Je sais qu'ils ont du mal à comprendre mon changement de personnalité. Je ne déteste plus les moldus… Et je porte même leurs vêtements quasiment tous les jours. On n'en a jamais parlé. Je savais qu'ils remarquaient mais ils ne disaient rien. Parfois il me traite comme une personne traumatisée. Alors que mon séjour en tant que prisonnière n'était en rien traumatisant. Certes, ça n'a pas toujours été très facile, mais je vois ça comme une expérience bénéfique.

« Et cette chemise alors ? » Je demande après avoir repris mes esprits. « Avec ce jean peut-être… »

« Tu sais Michelle, on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu…tu as changé et… »

« BIEN SÛR QUE J'AI CHANGE ! » Je hurle en me retournant. Aussitôt Queenie déboule dans la chambre, prête à frapper. Qui, je ne sais pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Désolée les filles, juste… Oui, j'ai changé, oui je tolère les moldus, non je ne veux plus les exterminer. Certes ils n'ont pas de magie en eux mais ils ne nous sont pas inférieurs, juste différents… » Je conclue en fermant les yeux. « Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, juste d'accepter. Je suis toujours la même sur de nombreux points de vues ! Je suis toujours la Michelle avec laquelle on regardait les garçons dans la salle de bain des préfets, celle qui vous tenez les cheveux quand vous vomissiez après une cuite trop dure et… »

« On a compris Michelle. » Souffle doucement Zoey en posant sa main sur mon bras. « Et ne me rappelle pas cette cuite s'il te plaît, j'ai suffisamment honte… » Ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire. Un sourire qui sonne notre réconciliation. En même temps, on ne reste jamais fâchées très longtemps, on n'y arrive pas. C'est tout simplement impossible. « Et tu as raison. Ce jean te fait des belles fesses ! »

« AHA ! On avait raison alors ! Tu as un rencaaard ! Avec qui ? Il s'appelle comment ? On le connaît ? »

« Je ne dirai rien tant que je ne serais pas sûre… C'est juste… Ce n'est sans doute rien. »

« Elle l'a trouvé au rayon enfants en plus ! » Ajoute Zoey en ricanant.

« C'est cool ! » Lâche Queenie en s'affalant à côté de Zoey. « Il doit vraiment être canon pour que tu décides enfin à sortir… » Ajoute-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laisse rien présager de bon pour moi. « Parce que vu que tu as envoyé paître tous les mecs qui t'ont dragué… »

« Alors qu'ils étaient très beaux ! » Complète Zoey

« Je suis d'accord, tu pinaillais vraiment pour rien… »

« Pour rien ? Y'en avait un qui avait des poils qui lui sortaient des oreilles ! DES OREILLES ! »

« Il était toujours plus beau que Severus… » Soupire Zoey en farfouillant dans mes vêtements.

« Tu es méchante Zoey ! Certes, moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi Michelle l'aime mais c'est le cas. Alors il faut l'aider à surmonter son chagrin d'amour. C'est vraiment un connard ! »

« Un connard ouais… » Je marmonne tout en me regardant dans la glace jusqu'à ce que mes deux amies se jettent sur moi pour un câlin.

« Je rigole Michelle tu sais… » Fait Zoey avec une petite moue. « Je suis là pour toi. »

« Moi aussi. Et même si ce n'est pas le bon, c'est très bien que tu oses enfin sortir. C'est le premier pas pour oublier Severus. »

« Et quel pas ! Tout va bien aller ma belle. Tu es magnifique. »

« Et si ça se passe mal, je le castre ! »

« Et moi je t'attendrais avec suffisamment d'alcool pour oublier ton prénom ! »

« Vous êtes bêtes ! Bon, je vais vous laisser déblatérer sur mon absence de vie sentimentale et sexuelle et on se revoit bientôt ! »

« Pas ce soir ? »

« Tu vas coucher avec lui ? »

« Tu connais ma politique du premier soir… »

« On couche le premier soir sans soucis ! » S'exclament Queenie et Zoey en rigolant tandis que je souris avant de quitter la chambre. Je vais vérifier que mon elfe de maison est avec les enfants, et je m'en vais. De toute manière Zoey et Queenie passent la soirée ici, Blaise et Ianto dorment chez Draco. Je suis sûre qu'elles m'attendront demain matin pour que je leur raconte. Oui, parce que Queenie, dès la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres a récupéré son fils, on est allés le chercher entre filles, et mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai pleuré. On à toutes les trois pleurés comme des madeleines, il ressemble tellement à son père. Elle a aussi retrouvé son nom de jeune fille, avec l'arrestation de son ex-beau-frère – d'ailleurs c'est trop bizarre comme idée – et de sa belle cousine Bellatrix, le nom Black est à proscrire. Du coup, Ianto lui a gardé son nom gallois, Llewellyn.

Je frissonne dans la rue et me dépêche de transplaner. J'atterris dans un champ et je soupire. Maladroitement, je marche en direction des lumières, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas un piège tendu par je ne sais quelle créature malveillante.

J'ai menti aux filles. Je n'ai pas de rencard. Je vais juste voir Lupin. Après huit mois de doutes et de recherche je saute enfin le pas. J'ai beaucoup pensé à lui et à ce qu'il devait vivre depuis que j'ai ramené Severus à l'état d'être humain. Et j'ai finalement trouvé le courage de lui rendre une visite. Pourtant ce n'était pas facile, personne ne savait son adresse. Je l'ai eu après plusieurs tuyaux de plusieurs lieux et boutiques mal famées, moldues et sorcières, dont un bar-bordel. Il ne doit vraiment pas aller bien le Lup' Lup', parce qu'il n'a pas l'air du genre à traîner les bars mal famés. Un des barmans m'a même dit qu'une fois il était resté deux jours au comptoir, sans même chercher les danseurs et danseuses nues, juste à boire.

Je ne dirais pas comment j'ai obtenu ces informations de personnes pour lesquelles la confidentialité de la clientèle est primordiale. Ce n'est pas très…moral. Ni légal d'ailleurs.

J'ai eu l'adresse de Lupin il y a deux jours – grâce à un vol de ses fiches de paie où est marqué son adresse postale – mais j'ai dût trouver un plan, ou du moins une raison de ma venue. Et j'ai eu le plan parfait, le pire c'est que c'est grâce à Malefoy (s'il savait). Je vais lui demander de m'entraîner pour le concours national de duel. C'est vraiment une grosse excuse parce que Lucius et Severus sont tout aussi bons que lui. Mais ce concours n'accepte pas la Magie Noire. Mais qu'importe, je veux vraiment gagner ce concours. De plus les premières épreuves sont dans un an et demi. Je paierai même Lupin pour être mon prof particulier. Si ça ce n'est pas une super excuse pour lui rendre visite.

Je suis particulièrement fière de mon idée.

Je lisse ma chemise et je toque. Après plusieurs longues minutes, la porte s'entrouvre et la tête de Lupin vaut son pensant d'or. Enfin dès qu'il me reconnaît, parce qu'il a l'air bien amoché par l'alcool. L'alcool n'aide pas à se sortir de son malheur, pourquoi personne ne s'en rend compte ?

Croyez-moi, je l'ai fait. On oublie le soir, mais le lendemain c'est encore pire.

« Mi…Michelle ? Michelle Yaxley ? » Balbutie-t-il en ouvrant entièrement la porte.

« Moi-même. Et vous êtes bien Remus Lupin ? Parce que j'ai du mal à vous reconnaître. Vous avez plutôt l'air d'un Inferi. » Je lâche sans douceur.

Je peux me permettre de lui parler comme ça, il n'a pas l'air en état de me lancer un sort ou de me frapper. D'ailleurs il n'a pas l'air en état de faire quoi que ce soit à part boire.

« Tu me laisses rentrer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? » Crache-t-il avec mépris.

« Te proposer une affaire et… »

« Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec quelqu'un comme toi ! » Grogne-t-il en me claquant la porte au nez.

Je suis légèrement blessée par le mépris haineux avec lequel il s'est adressé à moi. Je sais qu'on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais quand même. Je l'ai écouté et réconforté quand j'étais prisonnière de son Ordre au nom de piaf.

Je toque à nouveau, plusieurs fois. La seule réponse que j'ai ce sont des insultes, et je ne savais pas qu'il avait un vocabulaire aussi fleuri.

Bon, il m'oblige à employer la manière forte cet idiot. Je respire un grand coup, sort ma baguette et fait exploser sa porte.

En toussant à cause de la poussière je marche sur la porte et lui fait face de toute ma hauteur. Enfin, presque, il est plus grand que moi en temps normal. Mais là, il est recroquevillé dans un coin du mur et me regarde avec des grands yeux vaseux.

« REMUS LUPIN ! VOUS ÊTES UNE HONTE ! VOUS ME RÉPUGNEZ ! JE SAIS CE QUE TU AS PERDU REMUS, MAIS TU VAUX MIEUX QUE ÇA ! TU ES UN GRAND SORCIER REMUS, SANS DOUTE PLUS DOUÉ QUE MOI, MAIS MALHEUREUSEMENT POUR TOI, DANS CET ÉTAT JE POURRAI FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX DE TOI ! ET CROIS-MOI QU'EN CE MOMENT C'EST LE MEURTRE EN SOUFFRANCE QUE J'AI EN TÊTE. ALORS, TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TE REMETTRE SUR PIEDS IMMÉDIATEMENT ! TU VAS ALLER PRENDRE UNE DOUCHE PARCE QUE TU FAIS PEUR À VOIR ET S'IL LE FAUT JE TE SOUMETS À L'IMPÉRIUM ! APRÈS NOUS PRENDRONS UNE TASSE DE THÉ ET NOUS PARLERONS COMME DEUX PERSONNES CIVILISÉES SI TU SAIS ENCORE CE QUE CELA VEUT DIRE ! »

Je reprends mon souffle et lui lance mon regard le plus noir. Il n'a pas bougé et semble pétrifié. Je me calme et m'avance doucement vers lui, jusqu'à m'accroupir à ses côtés.

« Remus. Tu ne dois pas rester comme ça. » Je murmure doucement en posant une main sur son épaule. « Je suis pas venue pour t'enfoncer, je suis venue pour t'aider. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Quelle est ta raison ? Tu ne m'aiderais pas si tu n'avais pas une idée tordue derrière la tête ! Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? Je suis très bien dans cet état ! » Crache-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Je suis même quasiment sûre qu'il m'a postillonné dessus. Mais je vais passer outre.

« Non tu ne l'es pas Remus. Et je n'ai pas d'arrière-pensées tordues. Je veux te rendre la pareille. Quand j'étais prisonnière, lors de mon premier jour, tu m'as apporté une tasse de thé quand tout le monde me tuait du regard. Et ça a signifiait tellement pour moi… Tu ne m'as jamais insulté ou quoi. Tu as toujours été correcte et on s'est même embrassés. » Je lâche en me levant avant de lui tendre la main. « Accepte cette main tendue Remus, parce qu'en ce moment je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie. Et j'aimerai être ton amie. »

« Tu es habillé en moldu… » Marmonne-t-il après m'avoir inspecté. Je ne sais pas si c'est ma tenue qui lui donne confiance en moi mais il accepte ma main et se relève en tremblant. « Tu fais vraiment ça sans arrières pensées ? Juste par…gentillesse ? »

« En effet. De plus, je ne veux pas que mon fils voit son parrain dans cet état. » Je rajoute en trouvant enfin son regard.

« Ton…Ton fils ? Mon…filleul ? »

« Exactement, tu es le parrain de mon fils James Yaxley, si tu l'accepte. »

« Tu…tu as…appelé ton fils…James ? » Murmure-t-il les yeux écarquillés, j'ai l'impression qu'il me voit pour la première fois. « Pou…Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'expliquerais tout ça quand tu seras dans un meilleur état. Allez, à la douche. C'est à l'étage ? »

« Oui, celle du bas est cassé. » Grogne-t-il en avançant difficilement vers les escaliers.

« Laisse-moi t'aider ! » Je m'exclame en le soutenant.

Heureusement qu'il n'a que la peau sur les os, je ne pense pas que j'aurai réussi il y a de cela un mois.

Je l'accompagne dans la salle de bain, me retourne quand il se déshabille et ferme les rideaux de la douche-baignoire.

« Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu sortes. Ne t'en fais pas je ne regarderai pas. Dis-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. » Je lâche en m'asseyant sur la chaise.

Dès que l'eau commence à couler, je m'autorise un soupir d'aise et la tension dans mes épaules diminue. Je devrai me lancer dans une carrière dans le social, je suis sûre que je serais merveilleuse.

Bon, je ne vais pas lui dire tout de suite que je veux qu'il m'entraîne pour un concours, je prendrais les cours de base avec Lucius.

« Tu peux me passer une serviette ? » Fait la voix de Lupin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé il y a au moins une bonne heure.

Je m'exécute – toujours sans regarder – en constatant que sa voix est plus assurée et je souris.

« Je te laisse t'habiller, je vais préparer du thé. Et je veux te voir dans des vêtements propres. Si tu n'en as pas, viens comme tu es ! »

Je quitte la salle de bain et vais dans la cuisine. J'allume la bouilloire remplie et me mets en quête de gâteaux. C'est un échec.

« Sitty ! » Je fais d'une voix ferme et je souris quand je vois mon elfe de maison apparaître devant moi.

« Oui Maîtresse ? »

« Amène des gâteaux le plus vite possible. Et ne parle à personne de cela. Personne ne dois savoir où je suis. »

« Oui Maîtresse. »

Deux minutes plus tard elle réapparaît avec suffisamment de gâteaux pour nourrir un régiment. Sitty est mon elfe de maison. Je l'ai acheté à la famille Avery, elle est encore très jeune mais déjà très habile et douée. Elle m'est surtout entièrement dévouée. En même temps, elle vivait chez les Avery, qui ont sans doute fait du ragoût avec sa mère, alors je comprends qu'elle se sente mieux avec moi. Et elle est vraiment très douée avec les enfants, ils l'adorent.

La théière, les deux tasses et les gâteaux sont sur la table quand Remus débarque et il reste quelques secondes interdit en voyant de la nourriture.

« Comment tu as fait ? » Me demande-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Je suis magicienne. » Je réponds en souriant. Il a toujours l'air fatigué mais ses yeux sont plus vifs et il a une bien meilleure mine. Ses vêtements sont propres aussi.

« Ton elfe de maison ? » Sourit-il en servant les tasses.

« Tu gâches tout le mystère Lupin ! » Je rigole en m'installant sur le fauteuil en face de lui. « Mais oui, tu as raison. Tu l'as entendu ? »

« Non, j'ai réfléchi. Seul un elfe de maison peut transplaner dans ma maison, à cause des barrières magiques, c'est pour ça que tu as atterri plus loin. Et je sais que tu n'es pas sortie ni que tu as ouvert la porte à quelqu'un parce que j'ai mis aussi des sorts pour me prévenir. » M'explique-t-il en souriant, tandis que je reste stupéfaite. « La douche a vraiment été très salvatrice. Merci. Merci infiniment Yaxley. »

« De rien Lupin. Tu veux voir les photos de mes enfants ? » Je demande en mettant ma main dans ma poche, j'ai toujours des photos de mes enfants sur moi. « Ce sont les seuls enfants qui sont nés à Poudlard. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? »

« Vous m'avez oublié dans ma prison. »

Il me regarde bouche bée, il a l'air de s'en vouloir.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'étais pas en état sans doute. C'est à Dumbledore que j'en veux. Je suis restée pas mal de jours dans cette putain de maison. »

Il n'est toujours pas remis de sa surprise et en souriant je lui raconte. Ma bataille avec le hibou, ma peur de mourir de faim et ma fuite à Poudlard. Je me tais mais je vois bien qu'il attend plus, et je sais ce que c'est, pourquoi j'ai appelé mon fils James. Alors je lui raconte la visite de Potter et sa gentillesse, mon mépris envers lui et mes insultes, puis sa deuxième visite et la photo de son fils qu'il m'a donné.

Je m'arrête en voyant ses yeux légèrement humides. J'attends les larmes mais elles ne viennent pas. Je me rappelle alors les confidences de Black bourré, il se plaignait que son petit-ami ne montrait jamais ses émotions et qu'il ne pleurait jamais. Et il avait raison.

Je lui montre donc les photos de mes enfants et il me dit qu'il serait ravi de les rencontrer.

« D'accord mais… Mes amis ne sont pas au courant que tu es leur parrain, ils pensent que c'est un cousin éloigné qui vit au Congo… Je n'en ai pas mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire que c'était toi. »

« Tes amis sont ? »

« Queenie, Zoey ainsi que les Malefoy. » Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il tire la tronche. « Et je peux te rajouter à la liste si tu veux. » Je rajoute en faisant mine de noter sur du papier.

Il se tourne lentement vers moi, le regard grave et hoche doucement la tête, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu es la seule qui s'est soucié de moi tu sais. La première connaissance que je vois depuis… »

« Attends ! Même pas Dumby ? » Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier, je n'en reviens vraiment pas. C'est tellement un connard ce sorcier ! « Désolée. » Je rajoute en voyant qu'il s'est crispé. « Je serai là Lupin. Et comme maintenant c'est officiel nous sommes amis, mon premier devoir en tant qu'amie c'est de te dire de te bouger le cul et de redonner un visage humain à cette maison. On commence dès maintenant, haut les baguettes et nettoyage express ! » Je m'exclame en souriant, bientôt suivie par Lupin.

Ça m'avait tellement manqué de tenir une baguette que je suis super contente dès que je l'utilise. D'ailleurs je crois que Lupin se fout de mon air euphorique.

Une fois le ménage fait, et toutes traces d'alcool supprimé – les filles seront contentes de moi et de ce que je ramène. C'est pour son bien que je lui confisque son alcool – nous reprenons un thé et je lui explique la raison de ma venue. Je sais j'avais dit que je ne le ferai pas mais je ne trouvais pas d'autres sujets de conversation, il y a beaucoup trop de tabous et de moments difficiles, en bref, plein de sujet à éviter. Et on vient juste de sceller notre début d'amitié, je vais attendre un peu avant de rentrer dans les questions intimes, que notre amitié soit plus solide.

Après lui avoir expliqué que je veux qu'il me donne des cours et m'entraîne je le laisse, lui faisant promettre de ne rien faire de stupide et de m'envoyer un hibou au moindre problème et quand il aura accepté ma proposition.

Je suis sûre qu'il acceptera, il a trop besoin d'argent et d'une amie.

* * *

« Michelle ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'exclame Queenie en se levant du canapé.

« Il était précoce ? » Demande en ricanant Zoey. « Ouh… Tu nous a ramené quoi de bon ? » Fait-elle en voyant les bouteilles que j'ai à la main. « Mais elles sont entamées ! »

« Tu es vraiment une alcoolique Zoey ! » Pouffe Queenie en s'étirant. « Laisse d'abord Michelle nous raconter sa soirée… »

« On est allés chez lui pour boire un verre. »

« Et il était précoce !? »

« Tu as un problème avec ça Zoey tu sais… » Je ricane tandis que Queenie montre discrètement du doigt l'alliance de Zoey, mettant clairement en cause son mari.

« Hé ! » S'écrit Queenie alors qu'un oreiller lui arrive sur la tête. « Laisse Michelle finir et après on boira. »

« Et croyez-moi les filles, il y a de quoi. » Je lâche sur le ton de la confidence, avec un grand sourire.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Il était marié en réalité. Il m'a même avoué que sa femme dormait à l'étage mais qu'il avait l'habitude d'amener ses maîtresses. »

« Mais ce n'est rien ça ! » S'exclame Zoey alors que Queenie fait la moue. Elle et Zoey n'ont pas vraiment les mêmes idées à ce sujet.

« Il y a pire… C'était un fétichiste des aisselles et du mohair ! »

Les filles restent quelques secondes stupéfaites avant d'exploser de rire.

« Ça vaut au moins le malade qui voulait m'épouser après trois minutes ! » Lâche Queenie entre deux éclats de rire.

« Non ! Toi c'est pire ! Il t'a poursuivi pendant plusieurs jours… »

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera de sitôt… » Ricane Zoey.

« Avec ce qu'on lui a mis… »

« Oh ! Et vous vous rappelez de celui qui m'appelait sa ''négresse'' ? Quel gros con ! »

« Trois secondes plus tard, il vomissait ses tripes sur ses chaussures neuves ! » Je m'exclame en rigolant tandis que Queenie court aux toilettes pour aller pisser, se plaignant que c'est de notre faute si elle rigole autant.

« Avec la chance que j'ai, mon prochain rendez-vous sera scatophile ! »

Zoey explose de rire et je la suis. Nous entendons même Queenie rire des toilettes, entrecoupant le tout de juron. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est à moitié pissé dessus, ou à côté des toilettes.

Mon dieu, que je les aime mes amies.

J'aimerai vraiment leur dire la vérité…

Un jour peut-être.

* * *

Hey ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. :)

En ce qui concerne cette histoire, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera dans l'odre chronologique, les idées me viennent un peu éparpillées.

Et pour Severus et Michelle, ils finiront probablement ensembles à la fin de l'histoire. Mais pour le moment c'est trop tôt pour Severus.

En espérant vous retrouvez

Bises.


	6. Chapter 6

« Queenie n'est pas là ? » Demande Zoey alors que je lui ouvre la porte.

C'est mardi, le jour de notre après-midi fille, Blaise, James et Capucine sont chez les Malefoy. Narcissa ne fait pas partie de notre mardi, mais elle fait partie de notre journée fille du vendredi.

« Non… » Je marmonne d'un air sombre, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle nous pose un lapin. Et ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on ne le voit plus.

« Je m'en doutais. Ianto n'était pas chez les Malefoy… Elle fait chier quand même. »

« Tu m'étonnes. C'est vraiment moins cool sans elle… »

Il y a un silence et je sais que c'est la manière de Zoey d'approuver mes paroles.

« Tu crois qu'elle va bien quand même non ? » Je demande après avoir longuement hésité, je ne veux pas passer pour la névrosée.

« J'pense… Elle nous en aurait parlé sinon non ? »

Zoey se retourne vers moi et je vois qu'elle aussi doute, ça me rassure.

« Ouais. Sans doute… »

Il y a un autre silence et je sais qu'elle réfléchit autant que moi à ce qui pourrait expliquer une telle absence. Soudain un Patronus hibou apparaît devant nous et nous restons quelques secondes stupéfaites. Ce Patronus nous est inconnu… Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la voix d'Ianto. Aussitôt on se relève, aux aguets, sa voix est tremblante.

 _« Venez… S'il vous plaît… C'est maman elle… »_

La voix d'Ianto se coupe brusquement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait interrompu. Avec Zoey on échange un regard paniqué avant de se précipiter dans la cheminée, moi en première. On n'a même pas le temps de s'éblouir devant le fait qu'un enfant de 11 ans sache faire un Patronus. On sait on fond que nous que quelque chose ne va pas. Vraiment pas. Ianto n'a jamais la voix qui tremble…

J'arrive la première chez Queenie et je ne vois ni elle ni Ianto. La respiration haletante et le cœur qui bat la chamade je monte les escaliers qui mènent à la chambre. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. C'est trop silencieux… En tremblant je monte les marches, lentement. Sincèrement j'ai peur de ce que je risque de trouver en haut… En déglutissant je sors ma baguette. J'ai été Mangemort, je sais reconnaître une ambiance morbide…

Je sursaute en voyant la silhouette de Ianto, dos à moi. Sa baguette est à ses pieds, il l'a sûrement lâchée… Lentement il se retourne vers moi et son visage me pétrifie. Il a l'air surpris. Or Ianto n'est jamais surpris. Sans réfléchir je l'attrape et je lui cache le visage contre mon ventre. J'entends les pas de Zoey derrière moi avant qu'elle pose une main tremblante sur mon épaule. Doucement, je pousse la porte du bout du pied tandis que Zoey prend Ianto contre elle. Il se laisse faire, encore quelque chose de bizarre.

Ma respiration se coupe en voyant la scène et je sais que Zoey fait de même. On ne se rend même pas compte qu'Ianto s'échappe de notre étreinte pour se tenir à côté de nous.

Queenie est accroupie dans un coin de la chambre, pleurant en silence, le visage gravement tuméfié, tandis que son petit-ami est étendu par terre.

Rigide. Mort. Tué. _Avada Kedavra._

Les mots s'inscrivent avec force dans mon cerveau et passent en boucle.

Zoey a un hoquet quand elle comprend.

« Il l'a traité de pute. Il a dit que c'était à cause de sa conduite de dévergondée salope qu'elle se retrouvait d'un enfant complètement con. » Lâche Ianto d'un ton détaché, comme si tout était normal. « Maman l'a frappé. Puis il lui a rendu. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Je vais boire un verre d'eau. » Il tourne les talons et descend les escaliers.

Aussitôt Zoey et moi nous nous précipitons vers Queenie mais elle recule craintivement en nous voyant.

« Queenie… C'est nous… » Murmure doucement Zoey en s'approchant doucement. Queenie nous regarde avec des yeux vides qui me fendent le cœur avant de tendre faiblement ses bras vers nous et Zoey l'enlace avec l'énergie du désespoir. Queenie pleure maintenant bruyamment, la tête dans les seins de Zoey.

Zoey se retourne vers moi et je peux voir la panique dans ses yeux. Je comprends alors qu'elle va faire une crise d'angoisse, William en faisait.

Je prends son visage en coupe dans mes mains et la force à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Calme-toi Zoey. » Je fais d'une voix autoritaire.

« Il y a un cadavre… » Murmure-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Je sais. Le cadavre du connard qui abusait mentalement et physiquement de notre meilleure amie. » J'inspire. Je ne panique pas. J'ai vu de nombreux cadavres. J'ai tué de nombreuses personnes. Mais pas Zoey. Zoey qui peut être si douce et si candide. Je ravale mes larmes. Je sais ce que fais. Mes réflexes reviennent aussitôt. « Zoey. Tu vas m'écouter et faire exactement ce que je te dis. » Elle hoche faiblement la tête. « Prends Queenie et Ianto avec toi. Amène-les au Manoir Malefoy. Ordonne à Lucius de venir me rejoindre. Tu as compris ? » Elle hoche à nouveau la tête mais ne bouge pas.

J'endors Queenie d'un sortilège et je la fais léviter jusqu'en bas. Zoey me suit comme un pantin. Ianto est là, le visage impassible. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui expliquer, il comprend. Le regard rivé sur sa mère, il s'approche d'elle et lui agrippe la main.

« Je t'aime maman. » Murmure-t-il et j'entends Zoey sangloter. C'est la première qu'il le dit. Il n'a jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments par la parole.

« Sois forte Zoey. » Je chuchote en me tournant vers elle. « Je sais ce que je fais. Va chercher Lucius. »

Elle saisit la main de Zoey et ils transplanent. Leurs expressions resteront à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire. L'air profondément perdu de Zoey, le visage tuméfié mais relaxé de Queenie et celui froid d'Ianto.

Je prends une grande respiration et je retourne à l'étage d'un pas plus assuré. La mort d'autrui ne m'angoisse pas. Je reste immobile sur le seuil de la chambre, quelque chose me perturbe mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Je laisse mes yeux traîner dans la pièce et soudain je comprends.

La baguette de Queenie est à l'autre bout de la pièce, posée hors de portée au sommet du placard. Elle ne peut pas avoir jeté le sort…

Mon cœur se serre en même temps que je comprends qui a jeté le sort. Mon regard se pose automatiquement sur la baguette d'Ianto qui repose à mes pieds. Lentement je la prends avant de pointer ma baguette dessus.

« _Prior Incantato. »_

Une volute de fumée argentée sort de la baguette d'Ianto et la silhouette du petit-ami de Queenie se dessine.

« Michelle ! Qu'est-ce qui se… » La voix de Lucius meurt quand il voit la scène. Son regard passe du cadavre à la baguette. Il sait que c'est celle d'Ianto et sa bouche dessine un joli 'o'.

Nos regards se croisent.

« Ianto l'a tué. Il était violent envers Queenie. »

« Ianto a protégé sa mère. Elle aurait pût mourir. » Rajoute Lucius tandis qu'il scrute attentivement la pièce.

« Cela ne doit pas se savoir Lucius… Il ne peut pas y avoir de procès… La famille de ce connard est bien trop puissante. »

« Je suis d'accord. Nous devons nous débarrasser du corps. »

« Et protéger Ianto. »

Lucius hoche la tête et sort sa baguette pour la pointer sur celle d'Ianto.

« _Gemino._ » Un double identique de la baguette apparaît. « Il ne peut pas avoir perdue la sienne quand son ex-beau-père a disparu, les Aurors remonteraient trop facilement à lui. »

Je hoche la tête et range la baguette dans ma poche. Je la casserai plus tard, elle peut toujours être utile.

« La fausse lui servira d'alibi. Il ne reprend les cours que dans un mois, cela sera suffisant. »

« Nous la brûlerons. »

« Feudeymon. » Je murmure en rangeant la baguette dans ma poche. « Et pour le corps ? Feudeymon aussi ? Le dissoudre ? »

« Non. Nous ne pouvons pas le détruire, cela serait trop suspect. Il nous faut quelqu'un à accuser du meurtre. »

« Créons-lui un ennemi. » Je propose et alors un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Lucius.

« Pas la peine. J'en connais un parfait. » Devant mon regard étonné il m'explique. « Tu crois vraiment que Cissa ne m'ordonne pas de vérifier les antécédents de toutes les personnes avec lesquelles vous êtes proches ? J'ai un dossier pour chaque personne que vous avez fréquentée. »

« Flippant ! » Je lâche dans un souffle et le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit. « Flippant mais impressionnant. »

« Voilà notre plan. Transporter le corps jusqu'à la scène de crime. Amener le meurtrier puis… »

« Le mettre sous l'Imperium avec la baguette d'Ianto et le forcer à jeter un Avada Kedavra sur le cadavre… » Je le complète avant qu'il ne m'interrompe à son tour.

« Avant de lui lancer un _Oubliette_ peu puissant… »

« Un sortilège de Confusion… »

« Et un sortilège de démence légère… »

« Toujours avec la baguette d'Ianto. »

Nous nous sourions. Nous n'avons rien oublié de nos leçons de Mangemort.

« Partenaire ? » Je souris en tendant la main.

« Partenaire. » Répond-il en me serrant la main.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

Je suis présentement assise dans le jardin du Manoir Malefoy avec Lucius. On est rentrés tard – vers 3h du matin, organiser un faux meurtre demande pas mal de temps – et tout le monde dormait déjà. On a décidé avec Lucius qu'on méritait bien un verre – ou deux – de son fameux Whisky hors de prix.

« Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir appelé les Auros… » Sourit Lucius.

« Tu m'étonnes. C'est bien la première fois qu'on a besoin d'eux. » Je bois une gorgée. « D'ailleurs tu contrôles plutôt bien ta voix. On aurait vraiment dit une femme… »

« Ne pose pas de questions, je ne te dirais pas de mensonges. Un autre verre ? »

« Oh que oui. »

Il me ressert un verre en silence. Nous restons longtemps silencieux, à contempler le ciel étoilé.

« Tu penses qu'Ianto ira bien ? »

Lucius pose son verre et réfléchis.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce gamin est vraiment étrange. Mais…sans doute. Son acte n'était pas malveillant en soi. Il a voulu protéger sa mère et c'est normal. » Il reprend son verre. « Après, savoir qu'un enfant de cet âge-là à la puissance de jeter un tel sort c'est…effrayant. »

Je me retiens de dire les confessions que m'a faites Ianto, le fait qu'il se sache plus puissant que nous et il a même dit qu'il était plus puissant que V… que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est notre secret. Je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance. Je sais qu'il l'accorde très difficilement et que la briser revient à me condamner à mort.

Je me contente de hocher la tête puis il y à nouveau un long silence.

« Parfois… » J'hésite mais le regard amical de Lucius m'encourage à continuer. « Parfois ça me manque. » J'avoue dans un murmure.

« La montée d'adrénaline. Le frisson de l'illégalité. » Souffle-t-il et je hoche la tête. C'est exactement ça. « Je comprends. Moi aussi. » Ajoute-t-il après un silence.

« C'est juste que…ne te méprends pas, j'adore ma vie avec mes enfants et mes amies mais c'est si… »

« Tranquille. Ennuyant. Et j'en passe… Je suis d'accord. Mais… »

Il hésite à continuer.

« Oui ? »

« Mais pourtant je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Sincèrement Michelle, c'est la dernière chose que je veux. J'ai… J'ai peur Michelle. Moi, Lucius Malefoy, je meurs de peur. C'est pathétique. » Crache-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Et c'est lui-même qu'il méprise.

Je pose doucement ma main sur la sienne et il tourne son visage vers moi.

« On a tous peur Lucius. En tout cas, moi je suis terrifiée. Complètement et totalement pétrifiée. Les… Les autres, ceux qui n'étaient pas comme nous pendant la guerre, ils ne comprennent pas notre peur. » Je lâche en repensant aux membres de l'Ordre.

« Ils trouvent cela ridicule de ne pas réussir à prononcer son nom… » Murmure Lucius et sa poigne sur l'accoudoir se raffermit. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent déjà ? C'est… Ah oui ''La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'amplifier la peur de la chose elle-même. Et bien ils sont stupides de ne pas avoir peur. »

« C'est la principale caractéristique des Gryffondors mon cher. » Je ricane en retirant ma main avant de lever mon verre pour trinquer. Et Lucius me suis avec le sourire.

« C'est vrai que tu as fréquenté du Gryffondor… » Ajoute-t-il perfidement et je manque de recracher mon whisky. Ce qui aurait été un crime.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que ? » Je balbutie en essuyant discrètement le whisky qui me coule le long du menton.

« Lupin. Tu l'as fréquenté je le sais. Je n'essaierai pas de comprendre, tu peux faire bien mieux que lui, mais les faits sont là. Je sais tout sur tout le monde Michelle. » Rajoute-t-il en souriant sans me regarder. « Et je sais que toi aussi. Je connais l'existence de tes petits carnets. » Il boit une gorgée et je ne peux pas réagir, mon corps et mon esprit n'ont aucune réaction. « Le pouvoir ce n'est pas la force physique comme nombreux le croient. » Fait-il en faisant un petit geste de la main à la fois méprisant et désinvolte et pourtant toujours classe. « Le pouvoir Michelle, c'est l'information. Avec les bonnes informations tu peux faire plier n'importe qui. »

« Je sais. Tu m'as bien appris. » Je souffle après avoir descendu mon verre. « Je suis tellement contente d'avoir été dispensé de Quidditch et t'écouter. J'étais amoureuse de toi en première année. » Je rajoute en pouffant.

« Je sais. Mais soyons honnêtes, toutes les filles de Serpentard étaient amoureuses de moi. Et même quelques garçons. J'ai eu des propositions assez indécentes. » Sourit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu ne les as jamais acceptées ? Allez s'il te plaît ! Dis-moi ! »

Mais ce bellâtre se contente de sourire d'un air fier.

Je soupire, il ne dira rien.

« Je pense que James est gay… »

« Je le pense aussi. Il fait tellement fille ! »

« Hé ! Reste correcte ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ''fais fille'' que tu es gay, sinon, tu serais l'alpha gay. » Je rigole en évitant habilement son coude. « Regarde Evan et William… »

« Ou Black et Lupin. Quoi que le dernier joue dans les deux équipes… »

« Arrête ! C'était tellement évident que Black était gay ! »

« Et pourtant tu ne l'as compris que quand tu l'as vu baiser avec Lupin dans une salle vide. Je te l'ai dit je sais tout. » Soupire-t-il d'un air faussement exaspéré.

« C'est Queenie ? »

« Oui. » Avoue-t-il d'un air penaud avant de finir son verre. « Je vais dormir. Ta chambre habituelle est libre. Enfin, il y a juste Zoey. »

« Comme d'habitude. »

« Et pas un mot ne sortira d'ici sinon je fais de ta vie un enfer. »

« Promis. Bonne nuit Lucius. » Je ne sais pas s'il est sérieux… Mais vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

« Bonne nuit Michelle. » Lâche-t-il en tournant les talons. « Et…merci. »

Je me retourne aussitôt pour lui répondre mais il a déjà disparu. Normal, il veut maintenir sa fierté. C'est un jour a marqué d'une pierre blanche, le grand Lucius Malefoy a remercié quelqu'un avec sincérité. Incroyable.

Je jette quelques regards à la bouteille - bien entamée et cela explique sans doute notre discussion - et finalement je me décide à reprendre un verre.

À peine ais-je reposé la bouteille qu'un craquement se fait entendre derrière moi et aussitôt ma baguette et sortit. La Manoir Malefoy est assez flippant la nuit, surtout les jardins…

Malgré le peu de lumière, je reconnais la silhouette mince et élancée d'Ianto qui me fixe. On dirait un prédateur c'est incroyablement flippant.

« Putain ! Tu m'as fait peur Ianto. Viens t'asseoir. »

Lentement il vient s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de moi tandis que je fixe son visage avec inquiétude.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… » Murmure-t-il d'une petite voix en repliant ses genoux contre son torse avant de les entourer de ses bras.

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire ému. Pour la première fois Ianto Black ressemble à un enfant. Un petit enfant mort de peur et inquiet. Pour la première fois il a l'air normal, il ressemble à n'importe quel enfant et cela me fait plaisir autant que ça m'angoisse.

Doucement, j'écarte les bras, l'invitant en silence à un câlin. Normalement il évite le contact comme la peste, mais les circonstances sont tout sauf normales. À ce moment précis, il est juste un enfant pétrifiée par la peur qui a besoin d'un câlin. Et encore plus lentement, il finit par s'asseoir sur mes genoux et poser sa tête dans mon cou. Mes bras se referment sur lui et je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. L'humidité qui apparaît dans mon cou me fait légèrement sursauter et je comprends alors qu'il pleure. Encore une première fois.

Je ne dis rien et fais comme si je n'avais pas remarqué, jusqu'à ce que finalement les larmes cessent et qu'il se redresse un peu. Il ne me regarde pas, son regard est rivé sur la carafe de whisky et je souris.

« Je peux avoir un verre ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix timide.

« Tu as quel âge ? » Je pouffe en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « 11 ans ? Bon, d'accord, prend le mien. »

À la première gorgée il grimace. À la troisième, il sourit et son visage retrouve des couleurs.

« Ca suffit maintenant. » Je grogne doucement en lui prenant le verre des mains. « Et ne le dit pas à ta mère, elle me tuerait. »

«Elle ne ferait jamais ça. Elle t'aime trop. »

« Elle t'aime aussi. Et beaucoup plus. »

« Michelle ? » Souffle-t-il en osant enfin me regarder dans les yeux. « Est-ce que c'est mal ce que j'ai fait ? Parce que je ne trouve pas ça mal. »

« Écoute-moi attentivement Ianto. Tuer des gens pour son plaisir et sans raison c'est mal. Tuer quelqu'un pour ne pas mourir ou pour empêcher quelqu'un qu'on aime de mourir, c'est justifié. Mais ce n'est pas moralement une bonne chose. Cela doit rester secret tu comprends ? Personne ne doit savoir. Lucius et moi nous nous sommes occupés de tout, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter non plus. Ça ira. Je vais bien. C'est peut-être le whisky mais je vais bien. Vraiment. Tu connais cette constellation ? » Lâche-t-il soudainement en montrant le ciel du doigt.

Je hoche négativement la tête et je le laisse me parler des constellations, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur quand il parle de la constellation du grand chien ou de celle de son père. Un jour il devra apprendre la vérité.

Finalement, il s'endort en plein milieu d'une phrase et je le porte jusqu'à son lit, avant de rejoindre le mien. Une fois en chemise de nuit et sous la couette je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer en voyant que le jour vient de se lever.

* * *

Je pense n'avoir dormi que 2 heures. Queenie est rentrée dans notre chambre avant le petit-déjeuner.

Et après un long silence, Zoey a mis les deux pieds dans le plat.

« Tu sais que c'est Ianto qui a tué Samuel ? »

Tandis que je la fusille du regard, Queenie s'effondre en larmes dans nos bras. Zoey et son tact légendaire…

Entre les sanglots et les reniflements nous comprenons grosso modo ce que Queenie dit. Qu'elle a peur qu'Ianto soit traumatisé, qu'il devienne un psychopathe, qu'il ne l'aime plus parce qu'il l'a vu dans un terrible état. En gros elle est morte de peur.

« Queenie ! » Tonne la voix de Zoey. « Calme-toi, Ianto n'a pas jeté ce sort par haine, il l'a jeté par amour, par amour pour toi. Ianto ne pourrait jamais tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Certes, il est bizarre mais… » Je lui mets en un coup de coude en la fusillant du regard et elle répond de son regard ''bah quoi ? C'est vrai.'' Et je soupire.

« Zoey a raison ma belle. Ianto est venu me trouver cette nuit, quand j'étais encore sur la terrasse. Il a accepté un câlin et a pleuré. Il a ressenti. Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un psychopathe en puissance. Il t'a sauvé la vie. » Un faible sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Queenie.

« Il t'a sauvé la vie. Ce malade allait te tuer. » Rajoute Zoey. « Et sinon, c'est moi qui l'aurai tué. Enfin, plutôt Michelle, elle s'y connait plus que moi en meurtre. Comme quoi c'est pratique d'être Mangemort. »

J'accuse le coup.

Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tort.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là pour lui Michelle ! Tu le comprends mieux que moi. Et grâce à ton passé… Et toi aussi Zoey. Je vous aime tellement les filles ! »

Alors que nous sommes en pleine étreinte baignée de larmes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement sur le couple Malefoy. Narcissa se précipite pour nous rejoindre tandis que Lucius est négligemment appuyé sont la porte. Il me fait un sourire que je lui rends avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Je crois que je viens de devenir l'amie de Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

Hello !

Désolée pour la longue attente, mais mon ordi m'a lâché et malheureusement, je n'avais pas tout mis sur un disque dur externe (stupide, je sais).

Ce chapitre se passe donc bien plus tard. Après que Michelle soit revenue de son voyage. Elle n'a plus de relation avec Remus à ce moment-là. Ianto à 11 ans et vient de finir sa première année à Poudlard, Draco et Blaise y rentreront l'année prochaine et James et Capucine ont donc 9 ans.

Des bisous.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour !

Désolée pour le grand retard, mais ça a été un peu la folie de mon côté. Nouveau travail, gros problèmes de couple et recherche d'un nouvel appartement. (Certes, ça n'excuse pas tout). Et je comprendrai que la plupart d'entre vous ait lâché. Mais voilà, j'ai toujours les idées et des écrits commencés alors...

Ce chapitre s'arrête là où commence l'épilogue de Serpentarde - II, le départ de Michelle et des enfants à l'étranger.

Je vais donc commencer à publier Serpentarde - III (je ne sais pas si j'aurais des lectrices mais bon...) tout en parfois postant quelques chapitres ici. Certains seront complémentaires de l'histoire principale.

Voilà, bonne lecture à celles que je n'ai pas perdue.

Bises!

* * *

Ok. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il vient de se passer.

D'où Lupin s'enfuit comme ça ? Merde on sort… Enfin couche ensemble quand même ! Pourquoi il détale comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses ? Et il n'a même pas emporté mon cadeau ! Alors que je l'ai payé cher ! Et puis c'est le lendemain de la Saint Valentin ! Il aurait pût être touché par mon geste…

Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui ?

Il a peur de quoi ?

Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Je vais le trouver et lui demander, non lui ordonner des explications ! Bordel de merde !

« LUPIN ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS ! »

« Pas la peine de hurler ! » Peste-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? Pourquoi tu me laisses en plan comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ? » Lâche-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Wow. Je dois avouer que je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là…

« MAIS CELA N'A AUCUN RAPPORT ? JE… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Réponds juste à la question Michelle ! Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu es amoureuse de moi ? Parce que cela fait quand même presque un an qu'on couche ensemble et… »

« PARDON ? Ah oui, alors tu crois que toutes les meufs tombent amoureuses de toi après un an de baise ? Ca va les chevilles ? Je te signale que j'ai couché avec d'autres hommes… »

« C'était quand la dernière fois ? »

« C'était… il y a sept mois… Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que… »

« Tu m'as offert un cadeau le jour de la Saint Valentin Michelle ! Cela n'est pas en accord avec notre contrat de sexe sans sentiments ! Alors, dis-moi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Et sois sincère ! Arrête de te cacher derrière des excuses ! »

« Je… »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Oh Bordel de Merde ! Il a raison. Je suis peut-être amoureuse de lui… Il faut que je me casse ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Je transplane immédiatement devant chez moi et m'effondre dans mon canapé.

Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de Remus hein ? Je suis amoureuse de Severus… Enfin, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé vraiment, qu'on n'a pas été que tous les deux mais… Peut-être que mon amour pour lui s'éteint… Et il s'allume pour Lupin… Non ! Lupin n'était là que pour me faire oublier Severus.

Bon. Soyons logiques. Les faits.

Avec Lupin cela fait quasiment un an qu'on couche ensemble et depuis plusieurs mois on vit presque ensemble… Certes ça fait un peu comme si on était en couple, mais on ne l'est pas. J'avoue, cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas couché avec un autre mec… Mais c'est juste parce que je n'avais pas le temps… Ok, je lui ai offert un cadeau hors de prix, mais c'est juste parce que je l'apprécie…

D'accord il me manque et…

Oh merde ! Je l'aime. J'crois.

Mais si ça se trouve lui aussi il m'aime ? Non ? Non. Sinon il n'aurait pas paniqué comme ça et il serait resté chez moi… Je…

Je dois le voir.

Enfin, le revoir.

Allez, on transplane.

La porte est entrouverte, je pense qu'il m'attendait. En effet, il est installé sur son fauteuil et deux verres de whisky trônent sur la table.

« Michelle. » Fait-il en me tendant un verre.

« Remus. » Je m'installe et descend mon verre cul-sec.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Oh Dieu ! Je déteste cette phrase !

« Je suis d'accord. Je commence si tu me remplis mon verre. Merci. Je… Tu… Tu as possiblement raison. Je suis peut-être amoureuse de toi. »

« Et tu t'en es rendu compte en 25 minutes. Joli. »

« Ta gueule ! Et je ne suis pas sûre d'être amoureuse de toi connard ! Mais il est vrai que je t'apprécie. Beaucoup. »

« Moi aussi Michelle. Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Balance le mais ! Arrête ! Il y a toujours un ''mais'' ! Alors crache-le avant que je ne t'y oblige. Mais d'abord un autre verre. Non. Une bouteille chacun ! »

« Je suis d'accord. On va en avoir besoin. »

Confortablement installés avec notre bouteille de whisky nous nous regardons comme des abrutis.

« Alors, ton mais ? »

« Il est simple. Et il tient en deux prénoms. »

« Oh non… Ne dis pas… »

« Sirius et Severus. »

Fait chier !

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieraient d'entendre leurs prénoms associés. »

« Je m'en fous de ce que Black pourrait apprécier ! » Crache avec hargne Lupin avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Et je me fous aussi pas mal de ce que Snape pourrait penser. Mais, ils sont là. Entre nous. C'est grâce… »

« Ou à cause… » Je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler et Remus lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« C'est donc grâce à eux, ou à cause d'eux que l'on a commencé ce truc entre nous. »

« Ce truc… Ça n'a même pas de nom ! »

« Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? Notre liaison ? Notre relation ? Parce qu'aucun de ces termes ne décrit ce qui nous vivons ! »

« C'est un truc entre les deux… Ok. Je suis d'accord pour cette appellation de ''truc''. »

« Le problème Michelle, c'est que dans mon cas il y a toujours l'ombre de Black… »

« Comment cela peut-il être possible après ce qu'il a fait ? »

« C'était l'homme de ma vie Michelle. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'ai aimé lui. Et même toi, je ne t'aime pas autant que je l'ai aimé. »

Bim. Ca, ça fait mal.

« Mais… c'est débile ! Cela veut dire que tu vas rester toute ta vie seul et malheureux parce que tu penses que jamais tu n'aimeras quelqu'un comme tu l'as aimé ? C'est complètement stupide ! Tu essaies juste de te punir parce que tu te penses aussi coupable que lui ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas Remus ! Si tu essayais de t'ouvrir à quelqu'un… Peut-être que tu connaîtras le même bonheur que tu as connu avec Black ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas le connaître à nouveau Michelle. C'est ça le truc. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas parce que ça fait trop mal. Et toi tu as Snape. »

« Contrairement à toi Lupin ! Je suis passé outre mes sentiments pour Severus ! N'ose même pas dire que c'est à cause de moi qu'une possible relation entre nous ne pourrait pas marcher ! C'est à cause de toi et de ton pessimisme implacable ! De ta volonté d'être malheureux ! Parce que moi, je pense qu'on pourrait être très bien tous les deux ! Alors oui au départ avec toi, c'était juste pour oublier Severus. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai réussi ! Ou j'aurais réussi ! »

« Je suis désolé Michelle… »

« Garde tes excuses Lupin ! Toi et moi on marche putain de bien ! Tu dois reconnaître ça ! »

« Et je le reconnais entièrement. Et je suis sincèrement désolé mais… »

« Ferme-là ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Un idiot trop apeuré d'envisager un bonheur futur ! Parce que j'aurai pu te rendre heureux Lupin ! Et qu'importe si c'est présomptueux, mais je sais que j'aurais pût te rendre heureux ! On aurait fait un très bon couple ! »

« C'est sûr mais cela n'aurait pas marché. Laisse-moi parler un peu ! »

« Si c'est pour dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ! »

« MICHELLE ! »

« N'ELEVE PAS LA VOIX SUR MOI LUPIN ! Je ne suis pas un de tes nombreuses catins ! »

« Peux-tu, s'il te plaît me laisser parler Michelle ? »

« Vas-y, de toute manière, j'ai soif. » Je dis ça juste pour faire bonne figure. Je ne peux pas résister à son petit ton plaintif.

« Nous sommes trop différents. Et nos amis sont trop différents. »

« Quels amis ? Tu n'as personne à part moi et ta vieille voisine sénile ! »

« S'il te plaît. C'est dur aussi pour moi… »

Ouh Putain !

« Dur pour toi ? Toi aussi on vient de te briser le cœur ? Dur pour toi ! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule Lupin ! Mais si c'est dur pour toi, alors j'en suis ravi ! Parce que tu ne peux T'EN PRENDRE QU'A TOI-MÊME ! »

« Nous avons trop de squelettes dans nos placards Michelle ! Trop de fantômes qui nous hantent et que nous ne sommes pas prêts à laisser partir ! Tes amis me méprisent sans me connaître, parce que je suis qu'un pauvre sang-mêlé ! Et ne dis pas que tu n'y accorde pas d'importance, parce que c'est faux et tu le sais ! Aussi, je suis réellement pauvre ! Je n'ai jamais cru à l'idéologie de Voldemort - frisson de ma part - alors que toi oui ! Tu as même tué pour ces répugnantes idées ! Nous n'avons pas du tout la même vision de la vie et… »

« Et il y a ton secret. Ta mystérieuse maladie. Arrête de te cacher derrière ça Remus, c'est pathétique ! »

« Les Maraudeurs disaient la même chose… »

« Ils devaient avoir leur moments de presque intelligence… »

« Mais contrairement à eux, si tu savais, tu n'accepterais pas. »

« NON MAIS TU T'ENTENDS ? Arrête de dire ce que je pense ! Tu n'en sais rien Remus ! Tu me vois toujours comme l'arrogante sang-pur mais j'ai changé ! Je suis bien plus ouverte et tolérante ! »

« Sauf avec les gros, les moches, les monstres… »

« C'est pas beau ! Que veux-tu ! Et puis ça va ! Je ne les envoie pas au bûcher ! Et arrête de dévier le sujet de conversation ! »

« Qui est ? »

« Toi qui, de par ta position de mâle crois que tu peux savoir ce que pense, ce que je ressens, que tu crois que tu peux m'ordonner de penser telle chose ! Mais tu ne peux pas ! Le patriarcat est stérile mon cher ! Alors, dis-moi e qu'est ce fameux secret et tu verras comment je réagis ! »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu avais raison alors. Cela n'aurait jamais pût marcher entre nous, parce que tu n'es qu'un fieffé menteur ! Et un lâche ! Tu n'as jamais mérité ta place à Gryffondor ! Essaie d'avoir des couilles la prochaine fois Remus, cela te permettra peut-être de tenir plus de 10 minutes au pieu ! » Je rage en me levant du fauteuil. Je sais que ma dernière phrase est basse - et surtout fausse - mais je n'ai pas pût m'en empêcher. « Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. À part que tu avais raison et que j'ai vraiment été stupide. Adieu Remus ! » Je lâche de mon ton le plus dramatique avant de tourner les talons.

« Tu as tort. Tu n'es pas stupide Michelle. Loin de là. Mais tu as aussi raison. Je suis un lâche. Demain je pars en Australie pour un travail de libraire. »

QUOI ? Cette phrase a le mérite de me faire cesser tout mouvement.

« QUOI ? » Je hurle en me tournant vers lui. « Et tu pensais me le dire un jour ? »

« Je pensais te le dire ce soir. Mais dans d'autres conditions… »

« Et me mettre devant le fait accompli ! C'est assez égoïste. »

« J'aurai dû partir plus tôt mais je voulais te voir gagner le concours de duel international. Maintenant que c'est fait… Et… Michelle ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu pourras me frapper si tu trouves que ma question est déplacée. »

« Cool. » Il ne va quand même pas me demander en mariage ? Je sais qu'il peut être bipolaire mais quand même…

« Veux-tu passer la nuit ici ? En tant qu'ami. Simplement. Juste regarder la télé et boire des bières… je pars demain et comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai pas d'autres amis et… AÏE ! Bordel, tu m'as cassé le nez ! Mais…qu'eche que tu fais ? » Bredouille-t-il en cherchant sa baguette de sa main non recouverte de sang.

« Je passe la soirée ici en tant qu'amie. Et c'est moi qui décide ce qu'on regarde. Ouh ! Star trek ! Parfait. J'adore Spock ! »

« Parce qu'il ressemble à Snape ! » Lâche Remus en se laissant tomber à côté de moi, sans avoir essuyé le sang de son visage. « Et moi j'adore Kirk parce qu'il ressemble à Sirius… »

« D'un coup c'est très dérangeant le fait que nous shippons Kirk et Spock… »

Mon regard croise celui de Lupin et nous explosons de rire. Juste imaginer Severus et Sirius…

Nous faisons léviter plusieurs packs de bière jusqu'à nous, nous nous lovons sous la couverture et je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

« Au fait, du coup, ça veut dire qu'on ne couche plus ensemble ? » Je demande et il sourit.

« Nous ne couchons plus ensembles. »

« Très bien. Non vraiment. Ça me va. Les sentiments que je commençais à ressentir pour toi ont été piétinés avant même de pouvoir s'exprimer librement. Et c'est plutôt cool de ne pas avoir le cœur brisé. »

« Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. »

« Comme j'ai dit que tu ne durais pas plus de 10 minutes au pieu. Mensonges ! Oh ! Chut ! J'adore ce moment ! »

Remus pouffe mais se tait.

Et quand je l'accompagne à l'aéroport le lendemain, je peux dire, sans mentir, que j'ai passé une des meilleures soirées de ma vie.

* * *

Je suis présentement avec les filles en train de leur raconter ma soirée précédente. En changeant le prénom de Remus mais les faits restent les mêmes.

« C'était vraiment un sang-mêlé ? » Demande Queenie.

« Si tu veux demain on check les aéroports, on trouve un extrait d'une vidéo où il est filmé, on la modifie pour faire croire qu'il a posé une bombe quelque part ou qu'il veut faire un attentat et il va payer crois-moi… » Fais Zoey en se frottant les mains.

« Tu es machiavéliquement géniale et je te remercie de l'idée mais non. C'est quelqu'un de bien malgré tout. Et il m'a donné une idée… »

Je leur dirai plus tard. J'ai prévu de faire le tour du monde avec les enfants. Et j'ai tellement hâte.

* * *

En ce qui concerne la relation Michelle-Remus, c'est à force d'écrire sur ces deux personnages, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils allaient plutôt bien ensembles. mais comme le Wolfstar est ma religion et que j'aime aussi beaucoup le Michelle/Severus (et que je ne voulais pas en faire une Mary-Sue avec tous les personnages masculins qui tombent amoureux d'elle) je suis restée dans les clous. Et j'en suis plutôt contente. Même si ce passage a été assez dure à écrire à cause des raisons qui font que ce couple ne peut pas être possible. J'espère qu'elles vous auront convaincu.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir!

Voilà un autre moment de vie de nos protagonistes. Cela se passe à la fin du tome 3.

Je pense que vous l'auriez deviné dans tous les cas.

Bises!

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? » Je demande en entrant dans la cuisine des Malefoy.

Oui, la soirée d'hier s'est éternisée et avec Queenie et Zoey on a dormi sur place.

Oh ! Du café ! Chouette !

« Draco et Severus nous ont écrit. Black s'est enfui ! » S'exclame Zoey qui tient la main de Queenie qui est aussi pâle que la mort. Et ce n'est pas la gueule de bois.

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Dans quel monde on vit ? D'où un meurtrier peut échapper à la justice ?

Wait… Moi j'y ai échappé. Et Lucius. Et Severus…

« Et il y aussi la nouvelle sur Lupin. » Lâche Lucius en apparaissant à côté de moi. Je croise son regard et comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose. « Il va être renvoyé à cause de sa condition… » Me murmure-t-il en posant brièvement sa main sur mon épaule avant de partir dans un bruissement de robe.

C'est vrai qu'il sait pour ma relation avec Remus…

« Quoi ? Pourquoi Severus écrirait-il à propos de Lupin ? Et pourquoi il va être viré ? » Je demande en essayant de cacher au mieux mon stress.

« C'est un loup-garou ! » S'écrie Zoey avec un mépris et un dégoût souverain.

« Je ne comprends même pas comment Dumbledore a pu l'engager et… »

Je n'entends pas ce que dit Narcissa. Je suis restée bloqué sur le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou… _Monstre ! Abomination ! Meurs sale bête ! Inhumain ! Crève ! TUE !_

Des phrases hurlées d'une voix terrifiée résonnent dans mon esprit.

La pièce tourne bien trop vite.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Je crois vais vomir…

J'ouvre les yeux, sans me souvenir de les avoir fermés, mais je n'arrive pas à respirer.

Je n'aperçois que brièvement les regards inquiets des filles.

Tout tourne. Et les voix… Des vieux souvenirs qui m'avaient semblé insignifiants à l'époque…

'' _Lupin-le-dresseur-d'ours''_

'' _Si tu dis quoi que ce soit Lupin, je révèle à tout le monde ton petit secret qui pourrait te valoir le renvoi définitif et une vie encore plus misérable que celle que tu as déjà ! Tu es ce qui me répugne le plus au monde Lupin !''_ Avait grogné Evan Rosier. Evan dont le père était un loup-garou…

'' _Si tu savais ce qu'est Lupin, tu ne lui ferais pas confiance !''_

Et des souvenirs plus récents…

'' _Et il y a ton secret. Ta mystérieuse maladie. Arrête de te cacher derrière ça Remus, c'est pathétique !''_

Les secrets, son indisponibilité plusieurs fois par mois… Tout est tellement clair !

« Michelle ! MICHELLE ! Ça va ? »

« Tu pleures ? »

« Tu es verte… »

« Je vais vomir ! » Je grogne avant d'effectivement vomir sur le tapis persan hors de prix. « Oh mon Dieu Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Je… Je dois aller aux toilettes ! »

Je cours jusqu'aux toilettes où je vomis une deuxième fois, et en effet, je pleure.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure…

Parce que je suis en colère envers Lupin de m'avoir caché un tel secret ? De m'avoir laissé avoir une relation avec lui alors qu'il est un… Il aurait dût me le dire ! Je lui ai laissé mes enfants merde ! Et il a été prof ! Ce n'est…

Ou alors je suis en colère envers moi-même, contre mon immense stupidité ? Je suis tellement stupide ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir ? C'est tellement, tellement horrible !

Il…

Respire et réfléchis Michelle…

Remus n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit… Il ne s'est jamais présenté chez toi sous sa forme de monstre… Il est parfait avec les enfants… Il est gentil, droit et honnête. Et…

Ce n'est pas un monstre… Remus Lupin n'est pas un monstre.

« Remus Lupin n'est pas un monstre… » Je murmure à moi-même en me regardant dans le miroir et je m'en sens mieux.

Mais je lui dirai quand même ma colère…

Et il croyait que je n'allais pas l'accepter… Quel idiot !

Bon d'accord, ma première réaction n'était pas top mais après 20 minutes de réflexion je suis bien plus raisonnable.

Je suis prête à sortir.

Aussitôt sortie les filles m'assaillent et s'exclament qu'elles comprennent ma réaction.

Il n'y a que Lucius qui ne dit rien. Appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte, il me fixe et j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend mon raisonnement. Et il n'a pas l'air de me juger trop durement.

« Comment cela s'est su ? » Je demande en arrivant à détacher mon regard de Lucius.

« Severus l'a dit au petit-déjeuner ce matin et… »

« QUOI ? » Je rugis en relevant la tête.

« C'est normal ! C'est très professionnel et consciencieux de la part de Severus… »

Bizarrement je n'y crois pas trop…

« On lui doit tellement ! »

« Il a protégé nos enfants d'un monstre… »

« Je dois y aller les filles. Je… Je dois faire un truc… Il est déjà 9h ? Olala, je vais être en retard ! Bisous ! » Je m'exclame en courant jusqu'à dans le jardin d'où je transplane à Pré-au-Lard.

Je cours jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard et je m'arrête en voyant Remus dans une des voitures tirée par des Sombrals.

Je n'ai pas le temps de crier son prénom que son regard se pose sur moi.

J'avais oublié les sens exacerbés d'un loup-garou… Ca aussi ça explique beaucoup de choses…

« Oh non ! Tu ne fuiras pas ! » Je grogne en sortant ma baguette tout en me mettant en plein milieu de la route. « Il faudra me passer sur le corps Lupin ! »

« Je ne veux pas te parler Michelle… » Soupire Remus d'un air résigné malgré tout après que le Sombral se soit arrêté devant moi.

« Tu n'as pas le choix ! » Je peste en montant dans la voiture. « Après tes mensonges éhontés ! Tu me dois bien au moins une putain de discussion ! »

« Je suis surpris que tu veuilles encore me parler… »

« C'est toi le plus intolérant et rempli de préjugés de nous deux Remus ! » Je crache en rangeant ma baguette. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de me mentir comme ça ! Merde ! Je t'ai donné ma confiance, je t'ai dit des choses que je n'avais dites à personne, je… J'accepte complètement ! Je n'ai pas mal réagi quand je l'ai appris tu sais. »

Em...

Pieux mensonge, alléluia.

« Cela ne change rien entre nous. Rien du tout Remus tu m'entends ? Tu ne vas pas chialer quand même ? Espèce de bébé ! »

« Wow ! Un câlin maintenant ? Tu es vraiment tourneboulé Lup' Lup'… » Je pouffe tandis qu'il grimace à cause du surnom qu'il déteste. « Enfin, heureusement tu ne pleures pas. Vous les Gryffondors, tellement émotifs. »

« C'est bon, je suis de nouveau complètement normal. » Fait Lupin de sa voix habituelle.

« Enfin… Normal, ça dépend… » Je ricane avant de croiser son regard. « Oups. Trop tôt ? »

« Tu es stupide Michelle ! » Soupire Lupin mais un sourire naît sur ses lèvres et je sais que j'ai gagné. « Et j'ai un autre secret à te dire… » Souffle-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

« Tu es à moitié Détraqueur ? Cela a un rapport avec l'évasion de Black ? Je suis sincèrement désolée… »

C'est vrai que j'avais presque oublié… Je ne sais pas ce que cela dit de moi… Je m'inquiète plus de la réaction de mon… presque ex que de ma meilleure amie qui va paniquer comme jamais…

Merde ! J'ai loupé le regard-qui-veut-en-dire-long de Lupin quand j'ai mentionné Black. Et je sais que j'ai loupé ce regard parce que je viens de voir le regard-je-dois-oublier-ce-à-quoi-je-viens-de-penser de Remus. Et ces regards sont inviolables…

« Il se peut que, dans un excès de colère j'ai mentionné à Snape qu'on avait couché ensemble… »

« QUOI ? »

« Et aussi qu'il était stupide de te laisser ! Que tu étais une femme géniale et que tu ne le méritais absolument pas ! Et même si son annonce de ce matin était pour se venger du fait que Sirius se soit échappé, j'ai peur que ce soit aussi parce qu'il était jaloux. »

« D'où tu appelles Black Sirius toi maintenant ? » Je m'exclame en fronçant les sourcils. « Et comment ça il doit être jaloux ? C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est complètement fini entre Severus et moi ! Tu te montes la tête Lupin ! ET POURQUOI TU AS DIT CA ? JE DEVRAIS TE TUER ! »

« C'est là que je descends. On se voit bientôt ! » S'écrie-t-il en sautant de la calèche avant de se mettre à courir.

« JE TE HAIS LUPIN ! » Je hurle en brandissant mon poing avant de me laisser tomber dans la calèche. « Toi, le Sombral, ramène moi à Poudlard ! »

Je passe le trajet à ruminer et à psychoter sur Severus, Remus et Black. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de questionner Remus sur le pourquoi du comment il appelait Black Sirius… Quelle idiote !

Ma bonne humeur revient quand je vois le visage de Rusard se décomposer en me voyant et je ricane. Quel abruti celui-là ! Si je ne devais pas aller parler avec Severus, je lui lancerai quelques sorts, en souvenir du bon vieux temps…

Je vais le faire quand même finalement…

« Miss Yaxley ! » Fait la voix de Dimbledore et aussitôt je range ma baguette. Bonjour le casseur d'ambiance…

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler, je viens vois Severus. »

« Vous avez croisé Remus Lupin sur la route ? Severus est dans son bureau. »

Je passe devant lui sans le regarder. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a empêché de passer devant le tribunal que je l'apprécie…

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Severus je prends une grande respiration avant de toquer. Violemment.

« Potter si c'est… »

« Désolée de te décevoir Severus mais ce n'est que moi. » je grogne en entrant.

Un bref sourire apparaît sur ses maigres lèvres avant d'être remplacé par son rictus habituel et des sourcils plus froncés que d'habitude.

« Je vois que tu as appris pour Lupin… »

« En effet. Et je ne trouve pas cela du tout correct ! Tu n'avais pas à le dire Severus ! Remus est un très bon professeur ! »

Le regard de Severus se fait plus dur et un sourire méchant apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Je le sens mal…

« C'est donc vrai ? Tu as couché avec Lupin. » Crache-t-il de son ton le plus méprisant. De son ton habituel donc. Enfin, envers les autres, pas envers moi.

« Tu ne t'en prends pas à la bonne personne ! C'est Black le coupable ! Et ce n'est pas de la faute de Lupin s'il s'est échappé ! »

« C'est entièrement de sa faute ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! C'est lui qui avait une relation avec ce meurtrier ! Tu es aveuglée par tes sentiments envers lui ! »

« Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Remus ! Et je pourrais en dire de même de toi ! » Je crache de mon ton le plus méprisant.

« Je ne couche pas avec lui moi ! »

« C'est ça le vrai problème ? Que j'ai couché avec lui ? » Cette fois-ci je hurle. « Parce que tu n'as rien à me dire ! Tu m'as jeté ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester chaste tout ce temps ? Juste pour toi ? Car tu m'es totalement passé Severus ! »

« Te connaissant, ça ne risque pas d'arriver… » Siffle-t-il d'un ton perfide.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Je vais lui en mettre une.

« Tu es assez facile… »

La baffe est partie sans que je ne la contrôle.

« C'EST MIEUX QUE D'ÊTRE COMME TOI ! Tu es pathétique Severus ! Lily est morte et elle ne t'a jamais aimé ! Elle t'a toujours préféré le beau et célèbre James Potter ! Et je la comprends ! En plus c'était un bon parti, sang-pur et riche et beau ! Tout ce que tu n'es pas ! »

Il y a un silence et je m'en veux énormément… Et Severus est clairement choqué par mes propos. En même temps je le suis aussi.

« Tu te donnes beaucoup trop d'importance Michelle. Comme si notre passé avait un quelconque rapport avec ma haine envers Lupin. Tu n'as jamais été importante pour moi. C'est toi qui es pathétique. Même pour William tu étais le second choix. »

Ok. Je ne regrette rien.

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SEVERUS ! » Je hurle en essayant de retenir mes larmes. « Tu es le pire des connards ! Ne compte pas sur moi la prochaine fois que tu voudras venger ta mère ! Et en ce qui concerne Lily c'est entièrement de ta faute si tu l'as perdu comme amie. Même si elle n'aurait jamais voulu de toi Snivellus ! »

« Sors d'ici. »

« Avec grand plaisir ! »

Maintenant que j'ai claqué la porte, je vais aller pleurer chez moi.

* * *

Alors certes ce chapitre est un peu violent (dans les paroles, pas dans les actes) mais ça m'a plutôt amusé de l'écrire. C'est la première dispute entre Severus et Michelle (et qui signifie un peu quelque chose pour eux, même si j'veux respecter [un peu] le perso de Severus avec son amour pour Lily. Il est juste long à la détente la chauve souris des cachots).


	9. Chapter 9

Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais c'est un moment qu'il fallait écrire.

Et aussi je trie mes documents Words et je suis tombée dessus.

Cela se passe lors de l'évasion de Sirius Black, donc l'été entre la deuxième et la troisième année de Harry Potter.

Bises!

PS : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Et aussi : j'ai enfin trouvé un appartement donc j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire vu que je n'aurai pas à déménager chez des amis tous les 4 jours.

* * *

« OH PUTAIN ! »

Les gens se retournent dans la rue, mais je m'en fous. La nouvelle est énooooorme !

Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban… Putain de merde !

J'arrache l'affiche sur le mur et regarde son visage de plus près.

Il a pris trop cher en prison… Il fait peur. Et bizarrement je trouve ça assez sexy. J'ai un truc pour les bruns mystérieux qui ont des problèmes existentiels… (Hello Severus).

Je reste encore quelques minutes à fixer l'affiche. J'oublie un truc, j'en suis sûre. Un truc important…

Putain ! Remus !

Sans réfléchir je me prépare à transplaner quand un sort me bloque et je m'effondre par terre. Je lance l'antisort mais le connard est déjà à côté de moi.

« Miss Yaxley. »

« Monsieur Shacklebolt. Est-ce que c'est légal ce que vous venez de faire ? » Je grogne en me relevant.

« Seulement si le comportement de l'interpellé est suspect. Et votre comportement face à cette affiche l'est. »

« Quoi ? Absolument pas ! C'est normal que je sois surprise ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban. »

« Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de transplaner dès que vous m'avez vu ? »

« Pardon ? Vous vous donnez beaucoup trop d'importance Monsieur Shacklebolt, je ne vous avais pas remarqué… » Je lâche de mon ton le plus respectueux tout en suintant le mépris. C'est quelque chose qu'on apprend très rapidement à Serpentard.

« Et votre panique n'est pas liée au fait que ce soit votre ancien complice ? »

« Qu… »

« Pas à moi Yaxley ! Vous et moi savons très bien que vous êtes une fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » Je m'exclame en saisissant ma baguette. « Je vous… »

« Vous quoi ? Vous vous cacherez derrière votre frère ? Ou peut-être les Malefoy… Mais ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne. Les Malefoy étaient eux-aussi des fidèles de Vous-savez-qui. »

« Si vous en êtes si convaincu, pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas encore à Azkaban ? » Je ricane en lui lançant mon regard le plus méprisant.

« Cela ne saurait tarder… Black va avoir besoin de ses anciens amis pour s'en sortir, et vous êtes tous surveillés ! Vous, les Greengrass, les Zabini, les Malefoy, les Nott… »

« Bravo pour la discrimination envers les Serpentards ! »

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me toiser. Je déteste les personnes plus grandes que moi qui me méprisent, je déteste lever les yeux pour eux.

« Puis-je y aller maintenant Monsieur Shacklebolt ? Je ne voudrais pas être en retard à ma visite à Azkaban… » Je ricane en m'éloignant. J'avoue avoir hésité à partir en marche arrière pour lui faire face, puis je me suis rappelé qu'il était trop gentil pour m'attaquer de dos. Franchement, il vaut mieux être l'ennemi des Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles que des Serpentards. Les premiers ne dépassent jamais une certaine limite. Nous, Serpentard nous la traversons en sautillant gaiement.

Je me laisse emporter par la foule, c'est le meilleur moyen de disparaître du regard de Shacklebolt, se fondre la masse. Et je suis très douée à ça, passer inaperçu. Sans doute parce qu'en tant que fille moyennement jolie d'une grande famille de sang-pur on m'a appris à ne pas me donner en spectacle. Par exemple Zoey n'a pas cette discrétion parce qu'on lui a appris à dominer son environnement, en tant que seule enfant de la famille Zabini et aussi parce qu'elle est magnifique.

Enfin bref, Shacklebolt est une putain de plaie ! Il est sur notre dos depuis… Depuis toujours je pense. Depuis qu'ils ont commencé la grande purge des Mangemorts. Les Malefoy y ont échappé parce qu'ils sont riches et que Lucius a tout le Ministère qui lui mange dans la main. Vraiment, même Fudge l'invite chez lui pour prendre le thé… Et moi parce qu'ils m'ont protégé, en me couvrant, Queenie et Zoey aussi ont témoigné pour moi. Expliquant que j'avais dû partir en repos à cause de ma grossesse. Bon, et puis Maugrey a accepté de me laisser partir parce que Dumbledore lui a demandé.

Et non, ce n'est pas gentil. Parce que maintenant Dumbledore tient une grosse épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête et je suis sûr, parce que c'est un manipulateur qui la ressortira quand il aura besoin que je lui rende un service.

Severus s'est excusé de ne pas m'avoir soutenu au Ministère, tout comme Lupin. Mais je ne leur en veux pas. Aucun des deux n'est dans les petits papiers du Ministère, même si je ne comprends pas pour Lupin. Peut-être parce qu'il est pauvre.

Mais pour en revenir à Shacklebolt, nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois. J'ai été mêlée à une sordide affaire de meurtre mais j'ai été innocentée. Et à raison. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon régulier de l'époque était un psychopathe. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Il y a eu aussi la fois où il nous – Queenie, Zoey et moi – d'avoir foutu le bordel dans une place moldue, mais il n'a rien pût prouver. Et heureusement, parce que sur ce coup-là on était coupables. Il ne faut pas se mêler aux moldues en étant sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Et aussi une autre fois pour une banale possession d'objets liés à la Magie Noire… Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je craque pour les petits bijoux brillants. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ce bracelet contenait l'âme de quelqu'un…

Heureusement qu'il n'a jamais trouvé la cachette de Lucius, parce que là, il y a de quoi le foutre en prison pour plusieurs centaines d'années. C'est une latte du parquet en passant.

Oh ! Et puis, il y a les six maris de Zoey qui sont mystérieusement morts aussi…

Heureusement qu'on est là, parce que sinon Saint Kingsley n'aurait rien à faire de ses journées.

Bon, je pense que je suis suffisamment loin pour pouvoir transplaner. J'espère que Lupin est là, il n'y a vraiment rien à faire dans son coin paumé.

Lupin était là ! En pleine bataille de regard avec une bouteille de Whisky. Et il ne va pas très bien, mais il a seulement bu la première semaine. Parce que oui, ça fait déjà deux semaines que Black s'est échappé.

Pour ma défense, j'étais en vacances avec les filles et notre mignonne progéniture, ainsi que les Malefoy en Grèce. Merveilleux pays.

Quand j'arrive enfin chez moi, après avoir sauvé Remus de la noyade par ingurgitions de whisky, une chouette attend devant ma fenêtre, c'est celle de Queenie. Elle me demande si elle et Ianto peuvent venir à l'appart, Elizabeth a besoin de leur appartement pour recevoir ses parents. Parents qui ne savent pas – tout comme ceux de Queenie – que leur fille est en couple avec une autre fille. Les quatre parents croient que leur fille vit seule et donc avant chaque visite, elles doivent mettre en ordre l'appartement.

Je lui réponds rapidement, c'est un grand oui, avant d'enlever mon manteau. Je vois une boule de papier tomber de ma poche et après moult hésitations je la ramasse et l'ouvre, on ne sait jamais ça pourrait être important. C'est l'avis de recherche de Sirius Black. Les sourcils froncés, je la lance – grâce à la magie – dans la poubelle, elle ne me sert à rien.

Queenie et Ianto arrive vers 10h et nous rejoignent pour le petit-déjeuner sur le toit-terrasse. Rapidement Ianto s'ennuie – même s'il ne le montre pas – et part à l'intérieur, sans doute pour lire un livre, tandis que James et Capucine rentrent jouer à la bataille explosive.

Avec Queenie nous discutons un peu et rapidement notre conversation dérive sur Black, je lui rapporte que la prison l'a amoché et qu'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il n'en veut sans doute qu'à Potter junior.

« Il ira donc à Poudlard… » Marmonne Queenie en se mordillant les lèvres.

Ah, je vois ce qui l'inquiète.

« Il ne pourra pas y rentrer… »

« Il a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban ! Et tu sais comment il était, il connait le château par cœur, comme par exemple les passages secrets ! »

« Dumbledore doit les connaître aussi ! Il les aura protégés… Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à Ianto, ni aux autres. Il attaquera du côté des Gryffondors. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Je m'inquiète pour rien. » Sourit doucement Queenie mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas rassurée.

Je fais venir à moi le dernier exemplaire de _Jeune et Witch_ et elle me regarde en rigolant.

« On n'est plus jeunes Michelle ! »

« Parle pour toi et ta longue relation amoureuse ! Moi je continue d'avoir une vie sexuelle digne d'une adolescente qui vient d'être majeure ! »

Malheureusement, mon amertume s'est sentie et Queenie me lance un regard triste avant de babiller sur les dernières tendances de mode.

Zoey se moquerait de moi, mais j'aimerai vraiment bien avoir une vraie relation… Il y a eu une possibilité à un moment avec Lupin mais cela ne s'est pas fait… Mais on s'aimait bien…

« Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi ces techniques pour ''passer du temps avec lui tout en étant mère'', ça ne marche pas du tout pour Elizabeth et moi…Notre dernier moment que toutes les deux remonte à des mois ! » Peste Queenie en tournant rapidement les pages du magazine.

« Tu veux que je garde Ianto ce soir ? Enfin, il est suffisamment grand mais pour que vous ayez l'appartement pour vous… »

« Tu ferais ça ? Oh ! Ça serait merveilleux ! » S'exclame Queenie tandis qu'un sourire illumine son visage. Et c'est vraiment le cas, Queenie est tout aussi belle que Zoey quand elle sourit, tout son visage se transforme et elle est juste magnifiquement belle !

« Genre, tu n'espérais pas que je te le propose, sinon pourquoi en parler ? »

« Pardon ? Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! » Pouffe-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. « Merci. »

« Tu es bête. »

Et nous pouffons toutes les deux comme des enfants.

« Michelle ! »

« Ianto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je reste ici pour la nuit. » Rétorque-t-il en levant le sourcil gauche.

« Haha ! Très drôle ! Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon bureau ? Tu sais que tu fais comme chez toi ici… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Je demande en voyant qu'il tire une tête bizarre.

« Des réponses ! » Lâche-t-il d'une voix dure en brandissant une feuille de papier froissée.

Je me lève de mon bureau sous le choc, il brandit l'avis de recherche de Sirius Black.

« Tu fais les poubelles maintenant ? » Je rétorque. C'est la première chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit. « Cette chose n'est pas intéressante, c'est un vieux papier… Donne-le ! » Je fais d'un ton sec en tendant la main. « Ianto ! Ou alors va le jeter à la poubelle ! »

Il ne dit rien et me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Ianto ! Ce truc n'est pas important ! Je… »

« Il y a plusieurs trucs étonnant en fait… » M'interrompt-t-il. « Déjà pourquoi avoir arraché l'affiche du mur ? Parce qu'il te suffisait de la regarder… Alors oui, c'est exceptionnel une évasion d'Azkaban, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu l'as gardé ? Tu le connais ? »

« Il était avec moi à Poudlard. À Gryffondor cela dit. C'est juste par surprise que je l'ai arraché et… »

« Est-ce que c'est mon père ? » Lâche Ianto d'un voix presque tremblante.

Je reste quelques secondes sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés et à bout de souffle.

« Michelle je… Oh merde ! » S'exclame une voix familière qui sort de la cheminée.

Si Ianto est surpris, il ne le montre pas. Son regard inquisiteur se fixe sur Lupin et je voie qu'il essaie de tout déduire. Je me retourne pour dire à Remus de s'en aller, quand je vois la tête qu'il tire. Il regarde Ianto bouche bée et les yeux grands ouverts. Je me mords les lèvres en comprenant, Ianto ressemble à Regulus mais aussi à Sirius… Il doit partir ! Leurs regards oscillent entre l'affiche de Sirius qu'Ianto tient devant lui et l'autre. Ils vont comprendre !

« Lupin ! Ce n'est pas le bon moment ! » Je grogne en me mettant entre les deux.

Remus sursaute et hoche la tête avant de rentrer dans la cheminée et de disparaître.

Ianto quant à lui a les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés, je vois que son cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse. Je dois parler avant qu'il comprenne ! »

« Ianto ! Tout ceci ne te regarde pas ! Et ce n'est pas ton père ! »

« Sûr ? Pourtant il me ressemble… »

« Il était à Gryffondor, jamais ta mère n'aurait eu un enfant avec lui ! Ce n'était pas du tout la même époque… »

« Mais… »

« Et ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler ! C'est à ta mère Ianto ! »

« Mais maman ne veut rien me dire ! Et je suis suffisamment grand pour comprendre ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant ! »

« Non ! » Hurle-t-il d'une voix incroyablement dure pour un enfant de sa taille. « Je ne suis pas un enfant normal… »

« Ne dis pas ça… » Je murmure faiblement, alors qu'il a raison.

« C'est vrai ! Vous les avez tous et je le sais ! Je suis plus intelligent ! Je sais des choses juste en regardant les gens… Par exemple tu as eu une relation avec le Monsieur Lupin, qui en passant est pauvre et traître à son sang, qui vient de partir comme s'il avait vu un fantôme… C'est ça que je suis Michelle ? Un fantôme ? Un des nombreux fantômes de ton passé ? »

Sa tirade me laisse sur le cul et je dois m'asseoir. Cet enfant est bien trop intelligent. Et il n'a que 13 ans… Cependant il doit voir que ce qu'il a dit m'a touché et son visage se détend.

« Je suis désolé Michelle, tu es mon adulte préférée… A part ma mère bien sûr mais… J'ai envie de comprendre d'où je viens… »

« Je… »

« Je ne dirais rien sur toi et sur ce Lupin… Tu peux me faire confiance. Et je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien me dire, de toute manière je trouverai par moi-même mais… Est-ce que quand j'aurai trouvé je pourrais venir te voir ? Juste pour en parler ? Je sais qu'on peut se comprendre. »

« Tu devrais d'abord en parler avec ta mère si tu trouves… Je pense qu'elle t'expliquera… Si… Si elle ne t'a rien dit c'est que tu es tellement jeune… »

« Mais je ne suis pas un enfant. »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Et il est temps qu'on cesse de me considérer comme un enfant… J'ai essayé d'être un enfant normal, mais les gens m'évitent… Je ne sais pas m'y prendre… Il y a juste cette fille qui… »

« Cette fille ? » Je demande en souriant.

« Oui… Tu ne le dis à personne hein ? Mais elle est tellement intéressante et très jolie. Et on se comprend. C'est la seule de Poudlard qui m'accepte comme je suis et qui m'apprécie pour ce que je suis. »

« Elle s'appelle comment ? »

« Luna. Luna Lovegood… Elle est en deuxième année à Serdaigle… Et les gens sont aussi méchants avec elle parce qu'elle est différente… Mais je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle… » Finit-il d'une voix tendre en souriant. Son sourire est contagieux, il ressemble tellement à n'importe quel autre enfant à ce moment-là… « Tu ne diras rien ? Je peux te faire confiance Michelle ! »

« Si je peux te faire confiance. Ce sera notre secret. Maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre Ianto, il est plus de trois heures du matin… »

Il tourne les talons, l'affiche toujours dans la main et quitte la chambre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir une boule dans mon estomac…

« Ianto ? » Je m'exclame en sortant dans le couloir.

« Oui ? »

« Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte si tu veux parler. Envoie juste un hibou ou ton elfe de maison. Et… Et c'est bien que tu ne sois pas seul. Que ce soit avec Luna ou avec moi, ou avec les enfants, même si tu les trouves stupides, tu ne dois pas être seul. La solitude est…horrible Ianto. »

« Encore des mystères… Mais merci Michelle. » Fait-t-il en souriant et en hochant poliment la tête. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Ianto… » Je murmure.

Je reste dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans sa chambre, puis je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Mon dieu, quelle soirée !

Les mots de Ianto m'ont plus touché que je ne l'aurais cru, il doit tellement se sentir seul… Il n'est pas à Serpentard comme Draco et Blaise et il est trop bizarre pour la plupart des autres élèves. Je comprends qu'il ait pris Severus comme modèle, il dût comprendre que lui aussi avait été seul…

La solitude peut nous conduire au pire… Si Severus était resté ami avec Evans, jamais il ne serait devenu un Mangemort… La solitude conduit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, surtout quand on a été élevé dans des vieilles familles de sang-pur… Et je ne veux pas que Ianto, ou mes enfants ou Blaise et Draco tombe dans ses filets… Il a encore des partisans… Et l'évasion de Black est un mauvais présage… Et ce n'est que le début… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Inconsciemment mon regard se pose sur mon avant-bras et je murmure le sort pour rendre visible ma marque. Elle n'a plus le noir profond qu'elle avait pendant la guerre mais elle est toujours là…

« Je dois parler à Lucius, ou à Severus… » Je marmonne avant de m'enfoncer sous les draps après l'avoir camouflé à nouveau.

Il m'est difficile de parler de ce genre de sujet avec les filles, elles ne comprennent pas... Je verrais ça demain… Je pourrais peut-être essayé de voir les deux…

Je me retourne en essayant de m'endormir mais ma discussion avec Ianto est bien trop présente dans mon esprit. Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Oui, il veut juste parler avec moi… Un peu comme à un psychomage… Je comprends qu'il soit en colère et qu'il veuille des réponses sur son père, Blaise et mes enfants sont exactement pareils… Mais ils sont moins intelligents et ont compris qu'on ne voulait pas en parler. Zoey ne peut pas lui dire que son père est un homme marié et avec un haut poste au Ministère qui l'a abandonné après lui avoir promis de l'épouser, elle ne veut pas se montrer faible devant son fils, elle a honte d'avoir cru à ses paroles.

Quant à moi… Je ne peux pas dire à mes enfants de 11 ans que j'avais une relation à trois, avec deux anciens Mangemorts qui ont été tués et que cela a provoqué mon emprisonnement… Moi aussi j'ai honte, une honte qui me prend aux tripes et qui ne disparaît jamais.

Quant à Queenie, le nom de Regulus Black est encore mal vu… Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peuvent oublier sa trahison… Et maintenant que Sirius Black s'est échappé, le nom Black est à proscrire.

C'est normal qu'Ianto ait cru que Sirius était son père, il ressemble tellement aux standards de la famille Black, Walburga aurait été très fière…

Je pense que Queenie devrait lui dire. Ianto n'est pas vraiment un enfant, il est déjà tellement adulte. Il pourra encaisser, j'en suis sûre.

« Ianto ? » Je m'exclame en le voyant assis dans ma cuisine. « Mais… Comment tu… Qu'est-ce que… »

« Maman m'a tout dit pour Regulus. Mon père. Elle m'a tout dit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa mort… Sa trahison et… Tu avais dit que ta porte serait toujours ouverte… »

« Oui, mais j'aurai préféré que tu toques… » Je soupire. « Et ça va ? »

« Regulus Black est mon père et Sirius Black est mon oncle… Le premier est mort pour avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'autre en prison pour avoir vendu et tué ses meilleurs amis en se montrant sous son vrai jour. Ce n'est pas vraiment la famille idéale… Je comprends pourquoi maman ne voulait pas me le dire mais… Mais je suis content de le savoir. Bien sûr j'ai fait aussi mes recherches, les archives sorcières sont tellement facile d'accès… Leur protection est entièrement à refaire… »

« Tu t'es introduit par effraction dans les archives ? » Je lâche en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise. « Et tu as trouvé ça facile… »

« C'est sûr que pour quelqu'un de stupide… Ne le prends pas pour toi, tout le monde est stupide… »

« Ianto ! Langage ! »

« Pardon Michelle. Je voudrais reprendre le nom de mon père, mais vu les circonstances actuelles… »

« Cela est stupide en effet. »

« Mais je n'ai pas honte de lui ! Il… Il était comment ? Parce que je n'ai pas voulu trop interroger maman, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait pleurer. Et son frère ? »

« Regulus… Regulus était merveilleux. Il était tellement gentil mais… Influençable malheureusement… Son frère a fui la maison pour se réfugier chez James Potter à l'âge de 15 ans, laissant ton père tout seul avec ses parents. Et Orion et Walburga Black étaient des grands sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ils ne portaient pas la marque mais… Ils ont renié Sirius Black et ont placé tous leurs espoirs en ton père, qui, privé de sa grande gueule de frère a fait ce qu'ils voulaient… Non, il n'était pas faible Ianto… Il… Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que c'était de vivre à cette époque… C'était l'horreur… L'horreur pure et… »

« Lupin ? C'était un ami de Black et Potter non ? Je l'ai vu dans les anciens registres de Poudlard, ils ont souvent eu des punitions ensembles… Non, je ne me suis pas introduit par effraction pendant l'été à Poudlard… Juste en première année, je voulais voir si je voyais quelqu'un portant mon nom de famille, Llellewyn, espérant trouver mon père mais non. »

« Oui, c'était un très bon ami… »

« J'avais raison pour le fantôme… Il sait ce qu'il en retourne ? »

« Non. Il m'a demandé mais j'ai refusé de lui répondre… » Je soupire en pensant qu'en réalité je lui ai dit que je lui dirai s'il m'avouer son secret… Et il ne veut vraiment pas. « Il faut que tu saches que seul Zoey et moi étions au courant que tu n'étais pas mort-né et que Queenie t'avait envoyé chez sa famille… Nous avons fait un serment inviolable, donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne te récupérer, personne n'était au courant. Et on ne l'a pas dit à tes grands-parents paternels parce qu'on ne voulait pas qu'ils te fassent vivre ce qu'ils avaient fait vivre à ton père… »

« Vous en avez combien des secrets comme ça ? »

« Beaucoup trop… Mais les autres ne te concernent pas. »

« Est-ce que maman était comme toi ? »

« Comment ça ? » Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

« Une Mangemort. »

J'ai l'impression qu'on me gifle et mon souffle se coupe.

« Un Mangemort comme les parents de James et Capucine, ne t'en fais pas je les ais endormis, et comme Lucius et Severus et mon père ? »

« Tu… Tu as endormi James et Capucine ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ! »

« Tu l'as déjà fait quand ils étaient bébés pour qu'ils s'endorment plus vite. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : qu'il sache que j'étais un Mangemort, qu'il sache que j'ai utilisé le sort d'endormissement sur mes enfants ou qu'il l'a lui-même utilisé…

« Non, ta mère ne l'était pas Ianto, ni Zoey, ni Narcissa. Et je vais te raccompagner chez toi, la cheminée est cassée… Comment tu es venu au fait ? »

Oh non, pas ce sourire…

« Comme ça. » fait-il en haussant les épaules avant de se transformer en chouette.

« Oh putain ! OH PUTAIN ! IANTO ! »

Mon dieu ! Cet enfant est un Animagus ! Il reprend sa forme humaine et je suis sur le cul.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu. Es. Un. Animagus ! Bordel Ianto ! C'est interdit si tu ne t'es pas déclaré ! Et… Mais tu as seulement 13 ans ! Même Po… Un mec de l'école n'a pas réussi avant ses 16 ans ! Et pourtant il était hyper intelligent ! »

Je ne peux quand même pas balancer que James Potter était un Animagus… Comment je le sais ? Lupin l'a balancé un soir, totalement bourré. Puis après il s'est giflé mentalement avant de rougir et de me mettre à la porte. Oui, il a des réactions excessives le cher garçon.

« Contrairement à lui, je n'ai pas d'amis pour me déconcentrer, non, tu sais que c'est vrai, et cela me va, je n'en ai pas besoin. Et aussi, il était juste ''hyper intelligent'', moi je suis tout simplement un génie. »

« Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe… »

« Ose dire que c'est faux ? »

Je soupire. Il a raison.

« Et sache que ce n'est pas vraiment une manière, ni un ton approprié pour parler à tes aînés… »

« Je vous suis tous supérieurs… Je suis même plus puissant que Voldemort et… »

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un nom… Et il n'est même pas très bien… l'Ombre, ou le Merveilleux, ou encore l'Incroyable, le Maléfique, ça a plus de gueule non ? »

Ianto quitte la cuisine tandis que je ne me suis pas remise de mon choc…

Mon dieu ! Cet enfant est trop flippant…

« Au fait ! »

Je sursaute ! Putain il m'a fait peur le petit con !

« Je ne compte pas devenir un mage noir, je sais que tu y as pensé. »

Il me fait un sourire – incroyable, il n'en fait jamais – avant de se transformer en chouette et de disparaître par la fenêtre.

Cet est tellement borné aussi ! Ca il tient ça de sa mère, c'est sûr.

Et sans doute un peu de Sirius Black… Même si ce n'est pas très logique.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce chapitre est plusieurs moments entre Michelle, Queenie et Zoey, parce que j'avais un peu l'impression d'avoir négligé leur amitié.

* * *

« Est-ce qu'on peut appeler un homme de 60 ans son petit-ami ? »

Kesski se passe ?

Ah. Zoey vient de rentrer dans ma chambre comme une furie. Je ne sais pas si laisser la possibilité aux filles de rentrer sans aucun soucis chez moi était une bonne idée.

Il est 3h du matin et je dormais moi.

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je... »

« Tu as raison, cela est ridicule ! Je vais le forcer à me demander en mariage ! »

« De quoi ? »

« Tu as raison. Je vais me marier ! A demain ! Merci pour tout Michelle ! » S'éxrit Zoey en m'embrassant sur le front avant de partir en courant.

Je n'ai rien compris.

Je vais me rendormir.

« JE VAIS ME MARIER ! JE VAIS ME MARIER ! JE VAIS ME MARIER ! JE VAIS ME MARIER ! JE VAIS ME MARIER ! JE VAIS ME MARIER ! JE VAIS ME MARIER ! JE VAIS ME MARIER ! »

Voilà ce que hurle Zoey depuis 15 bonnes minutes, c'est fatiguant. Mais elle a amené du Champagne alors...

* * *

« QUOIIIIIIIII ? »

Le cri de Zoey a sans doute réveillé tout le quartier.

En même temps je comprends sa réaction.

J'ai eu la même mais mentalement.

En même temps comment réagiriez-vous si votre meilleure amie depuis vos douze ans – donc depuis 20 ans – vous annoncez comme ça, comme elle parlerai d'un rendez-vous chez la magico esthéticienne, qu'elle était lesbienne ?

Sincèrement...

Notre chère Queenie, du haut de ses 30 ans, est tombée amoureuse d'une charmante jeune sorcière de sang-pur de son âge, prénommée Elisabeth Target*, justement rencontrée chez la magico-esthéticienne.

Vu son air, elle doit au moins autant pédaler dans la semoule que nous.

Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'elle a une relation sexuelle avec une femme...

« MAIS ! ET LES PENIS ? » Hurle Zoey une nouvelle fois.

Heureusement que je ne m'inquiète plus de ce que pense les voisins.

« Ecoutez les filles ! » Fait Queenie d'une voix autoritaire et Zoey se rassit bien sagement. Sans doute se rappelle-t-elle de la fourchette dans le mollet de Black... Cela nous a vraiment marqué. « Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi heureuse depuis... Depuis Regulus... Et je... Je ne sais pas... Je... Je suis totalement perdue ! C'est tout nouveau et je ne sais pas comment cela va se terminer, je sais juste que... Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine... Si vous saviez à quel point elle me rend heureuse. Sincèrement c'est comme si depuis Regulus je ne faisais qu'exister, mais depuis qu'elle est là... Je vis. Je vis pour de vrai et... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de sexe, simplement une question de personne... Je suis complètement amoureuse d'elle. » Finit-elle les yeux mouillés.

Je ne peux pas résister aux larmes de Queenie, et Zoey non plus apparemment.

« On peut faire un câlin ? »

Je n'ai jamais essayé de transmettre autant d'amour et de soutien dans un câlin.

« Michelle ? Tu pleures ? » Demande Queenie tandis que Zoey pouffe.

« Foutez-moi la paix, mes règles me rendent niaise... »

« Ohh ! Un autre câlin ! »

« Sincèrement Queenie... » Lâche Zoey, brisant le silence, « Vous utilisez des faux pénis ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire tandis que Queenie, les joues rouges balance un coussin sur Zoey.

Désolée si la suite fait cliché, mais oui, nous avons fait une bataille d'oreillers.

* * *

« Buvons à mon mariage ! » S'exclame Zoey en entrant dans mon salon, trois bouteilles de Champagne dans son sac et un diamant énorme au doigt. « Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! »

« Au bout du quatrième, ça commence à devenir lassant... »

« Troisième techniquement, mon mariage précédent n'a pas été consommé, il a fait une crise cardiaque en me voyant nue... »

« Sincèrement Zoey... » Commence Queenie alors que nous trinquons. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un mec dans le monde qui t'est destiné et avec qui tu vas vivre le reste de ta vie ? »

« Non Queenie, il me les faut tous. » Pouffe Zoey en remplissant nos verres à nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te marier à chaque fois... »

« Je ne peux pas dire non à un gros diamant. Chacun a sa faiblesse ma belle. Allez santé ! Michelle ? Tu es avec nous ? »

« Désolée mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Severus et... Non, oubliez, désolée Zoey, c'est ta fête, je ne veux pas la gâcher ! »

« Tu déconnes ! C'est mon troisième mariage, tais-toi Queenie, j'en aurai d'autres à fêter ! Mais ta première dispute avec ce cher Severus, la sexy chauve souris des cachots, c'est bien plus important ! »

« Bien plus déprimant aussi ! Je suis déprimante, ma vie est déprimante. Queenie est dans sa phase lune de miel avec Elisabeth, toi tu vas te marier pour la...encore et moi je reste coincé sur un mec que j'ai baisé il y a 10 ans... C'est vraiment pathétique ! » Je m'exclame en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Allez, ma belle ! Ne te laisse pas abattre ! » Sourit Queenie en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Et il y a plein de mecs qui tueraient pour être avec toi. » Ajoute Zoey en se lovant contre moi.

« Ouais, bah qu'ils se battent, je les attends... Quoi que, je les prendrais tous je pense... »

« Oh ! J'en connais une qui est en manque... »

« J'peux te prêter un de mes amants si tu veux... »

Elle est sérieuse là ?

« Non merci Zoey... »

« Alors, ce soir on sort ! On va en boîte ! Et on va te trouver un sexy étalon à chevaucher ! Allez ! Va t'habiller ! Vas-y toute seule ou je te force. » Ajoute-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers moi.

Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre. Je suis sûre qu'elle le ferait...

* * *

« Alors ? Elle a la réponse ? »

Ca c'est Queenie qui vient de rentrer dans les toilettes où je suis en train de faire pipi sur un test de grossesse moldu. Zoey est assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Oui, on s'accompagne aux toilettes. Aucune honte de nous voir faire pipi.

Et oui, j'ai fait une connerie la semaine dernière. Complètement bourrée j'ai couché sans sort de protection.

Comme je ne pouvais pas aller à Sainte Mangouste, le secret patient-médicommage n'est pas vraiment respecté quand il s'agit d'une personnalité de la haute société. Et oui, c'est moi. Déjà que j'ai du expliquer mes deux enfants nés hors mariage, heureusement grâce à la guerre, les sangs-purs avaient autre chose à foutre. Comme cachez leurs objets de Magie Noire, avec les purges qu'ont faites les Aurors...

Mais bref, je me suis donc retrouvée avec Zoey dans une pharmacie moldue à bégayer pour avoir un test de grossesse. Très embarrassant. Presque autant que le jour où Lucius est venue nous sortir d'une sordide prison moldue...

« ALORS ? »

« Zoey ! Tu ne peux pas regarder!Je suis toujours en train de pisser dessus ! »

« Tu pisses super longtemps ! »

« Peut-être à cause des 3 litres de bières que tu m'as fait boire pour, je cite ''être sûre de ne pas louper le test'' ! Et c'est quoi cette méthode ? Je me pisse sur la main ! Les moldus sont des barbares ! »

« ALORS ? »

« Attends ! Ca fait une croix... Ca veut dire quoi la croix ? »

« Merde ! La notice ! »

« Euh... Si c'est cela, il y a de l'urine dessus... »

« Merci Queenie ! C'est toujours lisible ? »

« Je n'y touche pas ! »

« Queenie ! »

« D'accord. Vraiment parce que je vous aime... Croix égal... négatif. Pas enceinte. »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

« Michelle, avant de faire ta danse de la joie, remonte ta culotte ! »

« Rien à foutre ! Je ne suis pas enceinte ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Sautille avec moi Zoey ! »

« ON EST PAS ENCEINTES ! ON EST PAS ENCEINTES ! »

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas avoir d'autres enfants les filles ? » Demande Queenie d'une petite voix.

« Je t'adore blondie, mais tu casses l'ambiance... » Soupire Zoey en me remontant la culotte.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant quand tu fais ça... Et pourquoi Queenie ? Tu veux un autre enfant ? »

« Deux femmes ne peuvent pas faire d'enfants. N'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai adoré voir l'étincelle de panique dans les yeux de Zoey avant que je le lui confirme discrètement.

« Sincèrement les filles... J'ai envie d'un autre enfant, un enfant qui... Il n'y a personne à part nous hein ? »

« Les enfants sont Poudlard et Durmstrang, et je n'aurai invité personne d'autres que vous pour un spectacle pipi. Nous sommes seules. Balance. »

« Ouais, du coup ? Un enfant qui... »

« Un enfant... Ne le comprenez pas de travers, j'aime Ianto plus que tout, mais il est tellement... »

« Etrange ? »

« Particulier ? »

« Tout ça. Et même si je l'aime et que je ne regrette pas l'avoir eu, j'aurai aimé avoir la possibilité d'en faire un deuxième. Une deuxième chance... Si tu avais été enceinte Michelle, tu l'aurais gardé ? Je sais que tu aurais eu la force de le faire, d'affronter toute cette société réactionnaire, mais l'aurais tu fait ? »

« Sincèrement, non. Je... Je ne veux pas d'enfants. Je n'en au jamais vraiment voulu... James et Capucine sont un accident... J'aurai pût avorter mais avec la guerre et ma trahison... Je n'arrivais même pas à me protéger, comment aurais-je pût protéger des enfants ? Si j'avais pût, j'aurais avorter. »

« Même maintenant ? »

« Je les aime. De tout mon cœur, mais oui... Parfois je regrette. J'étais tellement jeune, cela m'a pourrit la vie. Je ne pouvais pas sortir comme j'en avais envie, j'étais prisonnière et... Et il n'y avait personne à mes côtés pour me soutenir, pour applaudir quand James a fait ses premiers pas ou quand Capucine a dit son premier mot... J'ai tout fait toute seule, et même si on était ensembles très souvent, ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir la présence du père... Quelqu'un qui serait là pour tous les moments, les mauvais comme les bons. Et je ne veux pas avoir à nouveau des enfants tant que je n'ai pas quelqu'un dans ma vie. Cela vous paraît peut-être stupide et lâche mais... C'est trop dur à affronter toute seule... »

« Moi je ne veux pas d'enfants parce que déjà cela déforme mon corps mais surtout, parce que les hommes sont tous des connards, et même si je trouve cela mignon que vous... Enfin Michelle, crois encore pouvoir en trouver un bien, mais moi je n'y crois plus... Peut-être que je devrais me mettre aux femmes... Queenie, comment tu as fait ? »

« On ne fait pas, on le sens... Idiote ! » Pouffe Queenie tandis que Zoey fait semblant d'être vexée.

« D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure je disais, un papa et une maman, mais deux mamans ou deux papas, ça me va aussi hein, tu sais Queen ? »

« Je sais les filles... Ne vous en faîtes pas. »

« Dans ton cas Michelle, cela aurait été une maman et deux papas... »

« Trois parents pour deux enfants, ce n'est pas de trop, croyez-moi... D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien décortiquer leurs gènes pour savoir s'ils sont plus Evan, Will ou moi. Parce que certes y'avait deux hommes le soir de leur conception, mais ma mère avait une jumelle et mon frère a faillit en avoir un et... »

« Vraiment ? Ton frère ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre ? »

« Il est mort dans le ventre de ma mère... Mon frère l'aurait mangé que cela ne m'étonnerait pas... Et Zoey, je t'interdis de penser à un plan à trois avec mon frère et son jumeaux mort... C'est glauque et ça me donne envie de vomir... Arrête je sais que tu y as pensé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ton frère ces derniers temps ? »

« NON ! Tu as couché une fois avec lui, pas deux ! En plus il est en Australie, alors... »

« Ouais, trop loin pour une baise... »

« T'es con ! »

Nous avons terminé la soirée à s'avouer nos culpabilités, à manger des sucreries et à boire de la bière.

Superbe soirée.

* * *

* La Elisabeth dont parle Queenie dans le chapitre précédent.

Et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi Queenie est devenue homosexuelle, mais cela est arrivé tout seul dans l'écriture. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas et que l'explication du pourquoi tient la route.

Bises!


End file.
